An unexspected love
by Batistiasgurl
Summary: Kelly/Batista love some domestic abuse but not from Batista. Has Matt/Jeff Hardy Shannon Moore/Shawn Micheals & family, Chuck Palumbo O/C alot of scripted writing couldn't figure out any other way to write it
1. The contest

**Disclaimer I don't own the WWE superstars of Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Dave Batista, or Shawn Michaels or his family.**

It was just another dull day in November when I was checking my usual boring e-mail to see what kind of junk I had received, then all of a sudden, there it was an e-mail from Matt Hardys Myspace has sent you a message, not a bulletin but a message. I was wondering why Matt would send me a message out of thousands of his friends. Just then it had occurred to me that a couple of months ago, Matt was running a contest on his site for three lucky winners to go to a Smackdown show, hang out back stage and go out after the show.

This must be the message I must have won. My hands were trembling; my heart was pounding, as I opened the e-mail and clicked on the link. I was right I had won. I was so excited. This is what the letter said:

Dear Kelly,

Back in August you signed up for the "Spend a week-end with Matt contest". You are one of the three lucky winners. You must reply to this message by November 18Th so I can send you your round trip ticket, hotel reservation information and all of the other pertinent information that you need to know. Congratulations and looking forwards to meeting you.

Hugs,

Matt

Of course I responded right away. This had made me even more excited paid airfare and hotel. What else was included?

I waited and waited and finally it came, the itinerary and the tickets for the trip. The trip was to take place in March, but much to my surprise it was planned out for a week not just a week-end, but a whole week. I was still in shock not just a couple of days but a whole week.

The week was planned out so perfectly not only were we going to a taping of Raw but we were going to Smackdown also. This trip was getting better and better as I read the itinerary. The only thing that I was bummed about was that the Smackdown taping was in my hometown of Pens Nebraska. That just gave me more bragging rights and if asked I knew all of the hot spots to go, because after the taping there was a question mark on the itinerary.

As the date grew closer I was getting more worried about would every thing go as planned, will something to delay or postpone the trip? Will I miss my flight? Will I not be able to find the limo, will Matt not like me? Many people don't like a powerful woman.

About two days before I was to leave, I got a call from the contest

co-coordinator to confirm that I had gotten my information packet. I told her that I had, She said great see you at the airport.


	2. The airplane terminal

**Disclaimer I don't own the WWE superstars of Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Dave Batista, Hunter, Chuck Palumbo, or Shawn Michaels or his family.**

I had arrived at the airport two hours early, just to make sure that I had enough time. Every thing went off as planned, the plane was on time, every thing was perfect until I boarded the plane. I was booked first class, but apparently so was someone else in MY seat. The stewardess tried to talk me into going coach with the same perks because first class was full. I argued look at the issue date. Whose was issued first? She looked at both tickets and it was determined that mine was issued first, but the gentleman refused to move. I said listen here, I won this in a contest to spend a week with one of my favorite wrestlers , my husband died a year ago, my ticket was issued first, this is my seat and sir if you don't move, I will sit on your lap all the way to Texas.

By this time security had been called and asked what the problem was. The stewardess explained the situation to them and they radioed someone from management, they came and looked at the ticket and told the gentleman that there had been an error on the airlines behalf when issuing his ticket and that they had another plane going out in one half hour to the same location on a different airline and if he would be willing to take it then they would refund his ticket price. He agreed. Thank God that was over now we could take off only twenty minutes late. I watched as we took off seeing every thing get so tiny. Goodbye Pens, for now, until Smackdown.

The plain ride was so smooth. I was so happy, since this had been my first plane ride in ten years; yes a lady who owns several multibillion dollar hotels across the United States. When I do my business I usually drive or do it via conference call or internet. Over all my management team took good care of my businesses.

When I got off the plane I went straight to the entrance that I was supposed to catch the limo. I saw the sign right away. It was a big picture of Matt with three names and one of them was not mine. I asked what was going on and the lady said it was for the Matt Hardy contest. I asked if there were two going on this weekend, she said no just one this week. I asked why my name wasn't on the sign to be looking for. She said look I am the coordinator for this and I only talked and confirmed three and these names are on the sign. I told her my name is Kelly and you talked to me also, I showed her all of the paper work the tickets the itinerary , the letter, every thing I had to prove that I was suppose to be there also.

All of a sudden she had realized that there had been a mistake a BIG MISTAKE.

How would she explain this to Matt, Matt must have known, he picked his own names and he sent out his own letters and he got his own replies or did he?

She quickly took out her cell phone and explained the situation to Matt. The next words out of her mouth that I heard were I am so sorry this will never happen again.

At this point I was so scared, did I get my hopes up only to have some glitch ruin my dreams of meeting one or more of my favorite wrestlers. I started to cry. (As she took me by the hand to calm me down) The contest coordinator told me not to worry that every thing would be fine.

(P.O.V. Matt on his end going on at the same time)

How could this have happened? I thought you had every thing under control.

This is not a good situation. Now I have to see if I can find someone to escort her, pay better attention next time.


	3. Friday

**Disclaimer I don't own the WWE superstars of Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Dave Batista, Hunter, Chuck Palumbo, or Shawn Michaels or his family.**

(P.O.V. Matt at the arena)

How could this have happened? I thought I had every thing covered, now where am I going to find some one to escort this Kelly.

I can't leave her hang with nobody, man how could this have happened?

He searched for a good hour asking different wrestlers if they would help him and they all told him that this was his screw up and he had to deal with it.

He got mad and said I am trying.

The deal was every one he approached was either married or had a girlfriend.

Soon word got around the locker room on Matt's mission.

Dave Batista approached him and told him that he might be interested in helping him out with his problem.

What about Jessica?

I caught her cheating on me.

Dave, man I am so sorry.

Hey man don't be I had a feeling she was for a long time, I just couldn't prove it. It would be an honor for me to escort, what is her name any way?

Kelly, Kelly Janket I believe.

(Dave got a little excited)

Kelly Janket are you serious? You can't be serious Kelly Janket from Pens Nebraska?

(Matt looking a little confused)

Yes I think so.

Do you know she is a multi-billionaire? Her and her family own a lot of the hotels in which we stay in on the road.

Her husband died a little over a year ago. She really deserves this trip and you almost screwed it up for her.

But Here I am to save the day, seems like I have been saving your ass a lot these days, in ring and now out.

How do you know so much about her?

I have been following her career in the business section of all the papers and all of the wall street magazines that she is in.

I never knew you were into the business stuff.

Only when it comes to following Kelly's career. She is a very beautiful woman and now thanks to you I get to meet her.

I have been following her career for the last six years and I feel like I know her and thanks to your screw up I finally will get to meet her.

(Back at the terminal and early at the hotel)

As the girls were meeting at the limo, the tension grew high for me, they were all young in their twenties and here I am in my forties.

I felt so out of place all of these girls could be my daughters.

We were on our way to the hotel when one of the girls said some thing to me about being the chaperone of the group to make sure nothing happens to them, then the other one said no she must be just some one getting a ride to the hotel.

I piped in I was there for the contest and they started to laugh. You are so old, why would any one pick you for any thing.

I was very upset, but I never let it show.

When we got to the hotel, the girls checked on first, I waited until they were gone before I went to the counter to check in. My brother owned this hotel and he was expecting me. I asked for Chuck Darns, the front office clerk didn't know who I was talking about but she got a hold of the general manager who went and got Chuck right away because he knew Chuck was expecting me.

Chuck was so happy to see me!

He took my bags and helped me to my room.

It's so good to see my little sister; I see that you have done well for yourself. I wish that you would call so I wouldn't have to read about you

Point taken, but it wouldn't hurt you to call also.

We spent the next couple of hours talking and catching up then I finally told him I need to go and get ready to see Matt.

I held up two outfits the red strapless fitted with the slit to the hip or the blue hanging waist neck line.

Chuck said the red one you are a lady of power and distinction.

You get what you want when you want it.

Good bye Chuck

Ok, ok Good bye Sis behave

I will you know me

I know that is what I am afraid of.

I spent an hour getting my hair and make up just right. The plans were to go to the garden room at 7:00p.m...

What was going to happen there?


	4. Dinner and the club

**Disclaimer I don't own the WWE superstars of Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Dave Batista, Hunter, Chuck Palumbo, or Shawn Michaels or his family.**

When we got to the Garden room we were all surprised to find a table with eight settings. On one side there was all of our names, and on the other side there was nothing but four empty chairs.

Julie

Andria

J.C.

Kelly

It was getting close to 7:30 and we were getting impatient Andria was beginning to think that it was a joke, but just as she got up, In walked Matt, Jeff, Shannon and Dave.

When I seen Dave my eyes lit up.

Matt started to talk, I know this is suppose to be a week with me but I know I can't give you all the attention that you deserve so I employed some help so none of you are never alone.

With that the seating took place.

Julie- Matt

Andria- Jeff

J.C. – Shannon

Kelly – Dave

Dave, I couldn't believe I got Dave Batista. The man that I have watched since the beginning of his career, the man that I have worn the rubber bracelet for the last six years now, It has never been off my wrist for any thing.

All of the others were chattering. Dave and I didn't know quite what to say.

We were the oldest out of the entire group.

Finally I piped up; you know I am older than you.

No way you are not, when is your birthday?

I will not tell you, I will only say is that I am one day older.

Dave started to laugh so hard he said that's ok I like older women as he gave me a seductive wink.

A chill went up my spine.

After dinner we all loaded up in the limo and headed for a local private night club.

When we got to the club, all of us girls went to the powder room to freshen up. While in there I heard one of the girls comment that they just gave her him because he's old and he can't keep a girlfriend or any thing I read his book. Another one said well we all will have to spend time with him eventually so we might as well deal with it. Another one said well when it is my day I will be sick in bed all day.

He is just gross world champ or not.

Listening to this just made my heart sick because I didn't want to spend time with any one but him.

I waited until I knew they were gone before I came out, so I could reapply my makeup to cover the fact that they had made me cry.

I finally pulled it together enough to join everyone else at the table, the music was great. Dave asked me what I would like to drink, I told him a Bacardi and diet coke right away he said that's what I drink, I will be right back.

When he returned with my drink I thanked him.

That's what I am here for.

He gave me that same seductive wink.

Another chill went up my spine.

One of my favorite songs came on and I started to dance at the table, Dave took me by the arm and led me out on to the dance floor. I felt so out of place with the younger crowd but Dave was such a great dancer it took my mind off of every one else but him.

When we got back to the table, Jeff made a comment on how Dave sure had the moves for an old guy. Dave slapped him on the side of the head. The other girls just snickered.

I turned around with drink in hand and bumped right into Matt and spilled my drink on him and myself, but mostly on myself.

I was apologizing up and down and Matt kept saying that it was saying it was his fault.

So here I stood with my drink all down the front of my dress and crying, I just wanted to go back to the hotel.

The night was ruined and so were my chances of spending some more time with Dave this evening.

I took my jacket and headed for the door with cell phone in hand.

Dave stopped me and asked what I was doing?

I said that I was calling a cab to go back to the hotel because look at me the night was ruined I was soaked from the drink and I just didn't want to be there any more.

Well can I at least come back to the hotel with you; I have really enjoyed your company and would like to spend some more time with you.

Really you want to

If you would like me to

I would like that very much.

(Maybe the night could be salvaged after all)

Back at the hotel Dave went to his room to change while I was changing. I just put on my p.j.s about a half an hour latter I heard a knock at the door it was Dave in a sleeveless t-shirt and a holy pair of jeans. I felt so under dressed at least he put on jeans. I said I was sorry for being underdressed. Dave asked me if I was comfortable. I said yes. He said then you are dressed just fine.

Kelly, can I ask you something?

Sure any thing Dave.

Why did you even enter this contest?

I thought it would be my last chance to meet Matt and maybe some other wrestlers, because when you all stay at one of my hotels you think you are better than every one else and won't give me the owner of the place that you stay the time of day.

Dave said I never realized it until you said that, we are kind of rude to the employees.

But enough about that I realize now why you entered the contest. You really wanted to meet Matt and I bet you were disappointed that there were three others besides you.

I was at first, but then when you sat across from me I felt like I was like a little girl again. I had met the one man in the WWE that I had wanted to meet. The man whose career I had followed since the beginning of time. The sad part is I have to share you with three other girls who don't even want to spend time with you.

How do you know this?

Well when we went to the powder room at the club there were comments made about your age and that they think you are gross and one even said when her day comes she will be sick for the day. The things that were being said were just so mean. (Tears running down my face by this point) If it were up to me Dave I would love to spend the whole week with you.

Do you see this (showing him the rubber bracelet) It has been on my wrist since 2005 I never ever have removed it.

Really?

Yes really (with a smile on my face)

I am very touched you wore it to every business meeting?

Yes it is a part of me like my skin. When I see you wrestle my heart pounds. I am at a lot shows in the front row just watching you come out and do your thing. I don't know what it is and I know it really sounds stupid but it's like I feel a connection with you in some strange way. (As I look away)

I have to be honest with you Kelly, when Matt told me I was going to be with you I kind of got excited myself. Because you are a woman of power who I have admired from a distance, I have read every article about you in the business section of the papers and in all of the Wall Street magazines. (As he pulled my face back towards him)

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

(Dave) I will talk to Matt and ask him if I can spend the whole week with you because of what the other girls have said.

I would like that very much (smiles)

It was almost 4a.m. and Dave said well I should go back to my room and get some sleep we are scheduled to have breakfast at 9:00.

Yeah I suppose I should try to get some sleep also.

Kelly, would you mind if I gave you a kiss?

(Smiling) Well of course what other way to end a date but with a kiss.

With that he pulled me in close and gave me a short quick kiss and hug.


	5. Saturday

**I don't own any of the wrestlers named in this story I do own my own characters.**

**DDave Batsta**

**JJeff Hardy**

**MMatt Hardy**

**SShannon Moore**

**KKelly**

I just realized as I lay in bed that I didn't have any thing not formal to wear, all I was thinking about was that I needed to find some jeans to wear.

I set out to find the local Walmart. I had never done this kind of shopping before so I explained my situation to one of the associates and she helped me find exactly what I needed.

I went back to my hotel room showered and got ready for breakfast. I decided to leave my hair down; it was flowing glowing golden brown and went down to my waist.

I was a few minutes late for breakfast, but when I walked in all eyes were on me. Dave and Matt both went for my chair. Matt got there first. I said I was sorry for being late. Matt told me that it was not a problem.

The other girls looked at Matt with a glare in their eyes. None of them wanted to go with Dave.

The tension was so thick in the room that you could cut it with a knife.

Dave took Matt aside and said that there was a problem and they needed to talk.

They went into the hallway.

(M) What's up Dave?

(D) Last night when I was with Kelly she was telling me of what the girls were saying if they had to spend time with me. Like on said I was old and gross and one said the day she was to be with me she would make herself sick just to stay in her hotel room.

(M) I kind of sensed something was wrong when I went to pull out Kelly's chair out.

(D) You know Matt I would really love to spend the whole week with her. She has such a passion and I feel such a connection with her.

(M) If that is what you want then that is what you get buddy. Could you send Kelly out here please?

(D) Sure.

(D) (As he kisses her on the cheek) Kelly, Matt would like to talk to you in the hall.

(K) Sure (as she gets up to leave, she kiss's Dave back on the cheek)

I went into the hallway and met Matt there.

(M) Is true what Dave has told me about what you said the other girls said about him was true.

(K) Yes it is. I heard them last night in the powder room at the club. It was not fair to Dave the things they were that they were saying was very cruel.

I started to cry, that is what took me a little longer to get back to the table. I had to redo my make up to cover the fact that I had been crying.

(M) Dave has said that he would love to spend the whole week with you. Would you have any objections, because I know you entered this contest to meet and spend time with me?

(K) No I would have no problems with that at all, I can still talk to you, Jeff and Shannon when we go out and backstage.

(M) I am so sorry about those other girls. They are young and immature.

(K) Oh don't be.

Matt gave me a big hug and asked me if I was sure, I told him yes.

When Matt and I walked back into the room I had a big smile on my face and he looked a bit discusted.

I walked right behind Dave bent over and wrapped my arms around him and (my hair fell around his shoulder) gave him a kiss on the cheek.

As I stood up to walk away Dave grabbed my hand and stood up himself he pulled me close to him and gave me a big hug and whispered in my ear I guess you are stuck with me all week. I returned with by the end of the week you will be sick of me. We both laughed.

I felt three eyes of jealousy.

We finished breakfast and Dave walked me back to my room. When we got there, Dave asked me where I wanted to go today.

(K) I got very little sleep and if you don't mind I would like to take a little nap.

(D) (With a hint of disappointment in his voice) Ok I guess I could I could use one to. Why don't you get ready and I'll tuck you in.

I looked at him and said Dave he said what. He said what. I said I said that wanted to take a nap and you said you could use one to, but I sensed a hint of disappointment in your voice. I laid on the bed and said I wouldn't mind If you wanted to you could lay with me for a while.

(D) Are you sure?

(K) Yes, I would like it very much.

He laid next to me and held me close as we drifted off to sleep. A little while latter I awoke to Dave looking at me. He told me I looked like an angel when I slept as he caressed my long golden brown hair.

(K) Oh my god it is 2:00 we slept most of the day away.

(D) Its ok. I still spent it with you by my side. Now I am hungry, a growing boy needs to eat. Where should we go?

(K) (Laughing) a growing boy?

(D) Yes a growing boy (as he tackled me on the bed and started to tickle me)

(K) I don't know dear you pick.

We eventually picked IHOP which turns out to be both of our favorite places to eat.

After lunch we went to a few small shops just to kill time before dinner. Dave bought me some really pretty hair pieces and a t-shirt set that said I'm with him/her set. We thought that would get some blood boiling, because he put his name on mine and my name on his.

He insisted that we where them on our outing tonight.

After a wonderful afternoon Dave and I went our separate ways for an hour or so. I was lost. While the time we were apart I got a hold of Chuck and asked him if the penthouse suites were available. Chuck told me I could have them for as long as I wanted them. I thanked him with a big hug and kiss. Chuck told me that's what family is for.

I started to move my thing to the penthouse without being noticed, but I was caught Matt intercepted me and asked if I was leaving. I told him no that my brother owned the hotel and I had asked to be moved to the penthouse suite.

I asked him not to tell Dave it was a surprise for him. He asked if I needed any help. I said sure if he had the time. Matt looked at me and said it would be my pleasure. Truthfully, I am hiding from Jessica right now.

(K) Why are you hiding from her?

(M) She has been stalking me all day. Even when we are supposed to have free time to ourselves she is still right there.

(K) Well are you sure you want to use your personal time to help me move rooms?

(M) I would really like to talk to you a little.

(K) Ok I would like that.

Matt and I moved my things up to the penthouse. When Matt seen it his jaw just about dropped to his chest.

(K) How do you like it?

(M)It is Beautiful.

(K) Do you think Dave will like it?

(M) I know he will love it. All the nights we have spent on the road we sleep on hard beds it takes a toll on us. This is so plush he will love it.

(K) This suite has three other rooms that I am willing to open to you, Jeff and Shannon without the girls if you want them. Just say the word and they are yours.

(M) We will be here tonight and tomorrow if you don't mind. We can really stay here.

(K) Yes, would I have made the offer if I didn't mean it.

(M) We can use the other rooms.

(K) Yes for your private time, to sleep what way up here but just for you three. Here is one of the elevator keys this is the only way up here nobody has access but by key. I will get more for Jeff and Shannon. The rooms are open. Go look.

(M) Oh my god Kelly home away from home, thank you so much.(as he hugs her gently)

(K) No problem that's the least that I can do. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have met Dave.

(M) Well I am going to move my things if you don't mind

(K) You helped me, I will help you.

Along the way we ran into Jeff and Shannon and told them to follow us.

When they seen the penthouse they were thrilled and overjoyed with the offer. They asked when they could move in. I said no better time than the present.

(K) Just remember no girls. They are not welcome around Dave and I for the mean thing they have said. The only time we are all together is when we have organized meals and outings, agreed.

Matt, Jeff and Shannon in unison Agreed.

(K) Now not a word to Dave. I am going to sneak out of the bar early tonight. You guys are going to bring him back here with you, drop the girls off and follow him to "my room" Then when he finds that I am not there he will be depressed. Then you will bring him up here, he will be so surprised.

(At dinner)

Matt, Jeff, Shannon and I were all late getting to dinner. There sat Dave and the girls in dead silence.

(J) We are all sorry for being late but we were putting some final touches on this evening's festivity.

Through out dinner Matt, Jeff, Shannon and I would look at each other and just laugh. I know the girls were annoyed and Dave just had a puzzled look on his face.

(D) What is going on Kelly?

(K) You will just have to wait and see (smiling)

Dinner was wonderful the conversation was between Dave, Jeff, Matt, Shannon and I. Every time one of the girls tried to speak it was like they were not even there.

After dinner, Dave walked me to "my room" to get ready; as he left me I told him I told him I would meet him at his room. He said ok (then he kissed me)

I went to the penthouse to get ready. When I was Done I went to Dave's room and knocked on the door.

(D) I came to your room because I got done early, and you weren't there. Where did you go?

(K) Oh I had a couple of last minute errands that I had to run.

(D) Oh ok, so where are we off to tonight?

(K) We need to meet in the lobby to wait for the others and the limo. I think Matt said something about Karaoke.

(D) Oh great.

(K) What back home I was once named the Karaoke Queen (Laughing)

Don't you like to sing?

(D) I used to do it all of the time but I am really rusty. I don't think I can do it any more.

(K) Oh come on it's like riding a bike you never forget how. Just stick to what you know. Or is it that you don't want to do it?

(In the Lobby)

Dave and I were snuggled up on a sofa in front of the fire waiting for the rest of the group. Then they all started to come one by one. Matt said this is how we will be paired for the night.

Shannon and JC

Jeff and Jessica

Myself and Andria

(In the limo)

Dave was holding me very closely trying to keep me warm because the limo was still a little on the chilly side.

When the other girls tried to snuggle up close to Matt, Jeff, and Shannon they just moved away saying they needed their space. I knew deep down this had to have been just making the girls blood boil to see the way Dave was with me and all the awful things that they had said the night before, maybe Dave wouldn't have been a bad person to be with after all.

We were taken to a little out of the way bar called The Dew Drop Inn. It was owned by an old friend of Shannon's from high school named John Owens, who Shannon had kept in close contact with. John said with the cold weather the bar was not very busy so it would be a nice comfortable place to come and hang out.

When we arrived we took a seat at a table in the back corner of the bar. John recognized Shannon right away and told him drinks were on the house for the group. Shannon said no but John insisted. Shannon didn't argue the point.

(Needless to say the bartender made very good tips that night)

Right away JC, Andria, and Jessica grabbed the only three books in the area and started to write down numbers, I just sat there and waited until they were done, they were picking solos duets and any thing that they could do together.

They finally put the books down and I grabbed one and started to look thru it, I wrote down two or three numbers and I went to close the book, then Matt, Jeff, and Shannon who were looking over my shoulder said hey wait we are looking to.

(K) Well then take the book.

(M) No we like looking over our shoulder.

I looked over at Dave he just shook his head because he knew it was pissing off all of the girls.

(J) Do you know summer nights?

(K) Yes

(J) Let's do it.

(K) OK

(M) Do you know by the dashboard lights?

(K) Yes

(M) Let's do it.

(K) OK

Shannon was trying to think of something that he knew that we could do. I grabbed the book and found the song Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow.

(K) How about Picture?

(S) Sure I like that one.

Shannon took all of the songs up and told John if any of the other girls' songs matched ours that we were to sing them. John said gottcha.

JC asked Shannon if he would do a song with her he flat out told her no. the same thing happened with Jeff and Jessica and Matt and Andria.

JC got up and did her song and she got a clap.

Jessica did her song and the response was a little better.

Andria did her song and the response wasn't very good.

I got up and did Carrie Underwood's Next time he cheats, and the crowd went wild I had people dancing. I felt so good. I had the same response for every song I sang.

The girls got hotter and hotter when I did my duets with Matt, Jeff, and Shannon.

After every song I went back to Dave and put my arms around his waist and asked him how I did. He kissed my forehead and told me I sang like an angel.

Matt harassed Dave by asking him several times so when are you going to sing.

(D) Oh I will in a few minutes

Matt hoped it would be soon because it was almost time for me to leave.

(M) Do you have it up?

(D) Yes but they have a lot to go thru to get to me

(M) Oh Ok

Matt to Shannon We need to get Dave up Kelly is leaving in ten minutes.

Shannon went up to John and explained the situation. John got Dave up in two songs.

When John called Dave up, Dave grabbed my arm and a bar stool on the way up to the stage. He made me sit and started to sing I honestly love you which I found odd because it was a girls song. After the first chorus I grabbed the second microphone and I started to sing with him. At the end of the song we stepped off the stage and he drew me in and kissed me passionately. I immediately ran out the door in tears and was on my way back to the hotel. This was not a part of the plan. I was suppose to sneak out and now in front of all those people, I bolted out of the bar crying. Oh my god what Dave must be thinking he must think I am the worse person in the world he basically just professed his love for me and I left him just standing.

(Back at hotel)

They all got back to the hotel around midnight. Dave went straight to "my room" and thought I was just ignoring him. Then Matt, Shannon, and Jeff stopped by and asked him to come with them. Dave said why not she's not answering the door any way. They got into the elevator and Matt slid in the key into the penthouse slot with out Dave noticing. When the door opened they all walked into the plush living area and Dave asked what are we doing here?

(M) This is the penthouse.

(D) No duh what are we doing here?

(M) Just sit over here by the fire guys and I will see if I can find our host.

(M) (Knocking on suite 1) Hey can I come in?

(K) (Quietly) yes, you can come in.

(M) (With his arm around my shoulder) what is wrong?

(K) I don't know Matt, I just don't know, why did he pick that song? Does he really love me? Why did I pick up the mike and sing back, am I crazy, do I love him? I have only known him for a day. I couldn't be falling in love could I? (Still crying)

(M) it's possible I know he has strong feelings for you. You are all he talks about.

(K) Really? (Wiping tears from eyes) let me pull myself together and I'll be out in a minute

(M) You do that (Giving her a huge hug)

I pulled myself together and made my way out to the living area. I seen Dave there almost in tears with the other guys consoling him saying every thing was going to be ok.

When Dave seen me he asked me why I left crying?

(K) I don't know I was confused, the song, the kiss. I felt something but I don't know what. The plan was I was supposed to sneak out and come back here to get ready for your surprise of the penthouse. Matt, Jeff and Shannon moved their things in this afternoon as I did. But I never expected to leave the way that I did and I am so sorry. (I wrapped my arms around him and held on like I was never going to let go and just cried)

(D) (as he held me back) I didn't know what to think I thought I did some thing wrong.

(K) You could never do any thing wrong. It's me since my husband died, I have had a hard time letting myself get close to anyone, and now in the short time we have been together I am having feelings that I haven't felt for a long time and I am scared to death.

(K) (talking to the other guys) hey feel free to watch TV or play video games while Dave and I go talk in our room.

(D) Our room?

(K) Yes our room. When we were napping earlier today I forgot what it felt like to be held close while I drifted off to sleep. Just held, no pressure of sex just to be held and I wanted that for the rest of the time we are together. I have rooms and penthouses rented for the rest of the trip, because most of them are owned by me or my family. But if you don't want that I can make other arrangements for you.

(D) No I am happy for that, I didn't know that you felt this way. Normally when girls meet up with us sex is the only thing that they want, but you are so different, I sensed that from the first time I laid eyes on you, knowing your history and all I thought that maybe you would want to fill the gap with a temporary fling, but I know now how much I was wrong, and I would love to spend every night with you in my arms if that is what you really want.

(K) It is. It has been a long day I am going to get ready for bed. It sounds like the guys are playing video games why don't you go play with them for a while.

(D) You get ready and I'll be in, in a little while I still need to go get my things.

(D) Hey guys can you help me go get my things.

(M) Sure thing

Matt stuck his head in the door and scared the hell out of me. We'll be right back. I yelled back don't forget you're key.

About twenty minutes latter I got a call from the front desk that four men were trying to get a penthouse key I said yes if they can show ID They must be Matt or Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore or David Bautista.

On the other end the front desk clerk picked up the phone just laughing so hard she couldn't contain herself. He showed me his shorts. I said what She finally caught her breath and said he showed me his wrestling shorts. I was thinking Jeff, Matt, and Shannon must have left their wallets up here and I looked over on the night stand and there was Dave's. I started to laugh Tell Dave to put his shorts away and give them a key.

I was still laughing when the guys got to the penthouse, my side was hurting and I was crying, I would just calm down and it would just start all over again just the picture of Dave pulling out his wrestling shorts and showing them to her.

Dave put away his things and the others were giving me every detail. I scolded Matt I told you not to forget your key.

(M) I had my key

(K) What

(M) We had it set up

(K) Oh you are so bad (starting to laugh again)

(D) (coming out of the bedroom) still laughing I see. I am glad you all can have this little moment at my expense. That was very embarrassing.

(K) Hey I had nothing to do with it.

(M) Well you kind of did

(K) How do you think I did?

(M) Well you did tell the clerk to have someone show ID.

(K) Oh my God I guess I did inadvertently. I am so used to running the business; I forgot how to be the guest. (Holding head down in lap)

(Getting up and walking over to Dave taking him in my arms I told him how sorry I was and that I would make it up to him)

(D) You had better (grinning)

(K) well now that all the fun is done I am going to bed.

About fifteen minutes later Dave walked in and got ready for bed. He came and crawled in next to me slowly as not to wake me. He whispered in my ear good night angel.

I turned over and told him to lie on his stomach. He did as I told him. I started to massage his back. He was so tense.

(K) You are so tense.

(D) I always am

(K) Well I am going to try and loosen you up a little.

As I was working on Dave's back he just moaned as he just let go and let himself relax.

(D) You know some thing

(K) What?

(D) You have magical fingers.

After a little while Dave drifted off to sleep.

I stopped and went to sleep.


	6. sunday

**I own no wrestlers. I only own my O/C**

**This chapter has some religion but plays a major roll in the relationship between Kelly and Batista**

Dave woke up Kelly around 8 am, by rubbing her back

(K) (Rolling Over) returning the favor?

(D) Later, but for now it is time to get up.

(K) Why today doesn't start until noon?

(D) Oh no not today hopefully.

(K) What do you mean?

(D) (As he looked in to my eyes) would you go to church with me?

(K) Church?

(D) Yes church, across town is the Corner Stone Pentecostal.

(K) I am Pentecostal and I would love to go with you.

(D) I normally wouldn't go but I keep getting invited by a friend when I am down here, so I thought I would take him up on his offer this time.

(K) Dave I would love to go with you.

Dave called for a rental car and we were on our way to church. As we walked into church, Dave was looking thru the crowd of people until he spotted his friend. We walked up to the row and Dave asked if there was enough room for two more. I couldn't believe my eyes it was Shawn Michaels, his wife Rebecca, and their two children Cheyenne and Cameron.

Shawn said always room for two more as he got up and hugged me and Dave.

(D) (To Shawn and Rebecca) this is Kelly.

(S) It is good to meet you, have a seat.

Dave sat next to Shawn, I sat on the end. The whole service Dave had a very troubled look on his face, like something just wasn't right. The pastor gave a great powerful sermon, the best that I had heard in years. At the end of the service the pastor gave an alter call for those who needed to be saved, healed or just needed some guidance in their life. The next thing I knew Shawn, Rebecca had me by the hand and we were laying hands on a sobbing human known as David Bautista. Praying for him in unison. Dave had so much built up inside he had decided it was time to lay it all out for the Lord to take because he couldn't take it any more. When every one was done being prayed for and away from the alter Dave was still there sobbing and crying out to the lord to help him and to forgive him.

Shawn, Rebecca and I were sitting in the front row.

Shawn told me to go to Dave and embrace him that's what he needed right now, some one who cares and accepts him the way that he is.

I went to the alter and knelt down close to him and took him by the hands and told him every thing will be ok.

He turned and fell into my arms still sobbing.

(D) I have screwed up so much in my life…

I cut him off right there

(K) Today is the new start of a brand new life, that old life is in the past today is a whole new beginning and I am a part of that new beginning if you want me to be.

(D) I would like that very much

(K) Shawn and Rebecca have invited us to spend the day with them; I told them that we would. I hope that was ok. I already called Jeff and told him we would be with Shawn for the day.

(D) that is ok thank you (As he hugged me so hard I thought I was going to pass out)

Shawn had given me directions to his house so I could drive there because Dave still hadn't quite regained composure yet. He was just exhausted when we arrived at Shawn's.

Shawn (speaking to Dave) Dave you need to go and lay down for an hour or so, doing what you did today drains a person physically. I know, I've been there, buddy.

Dave- No really I am ok and besides it would be rude.

Shawn-come upstairs with me you need to rest but if you won't do it alone then you can lay and relax and while you are relaxing we can talk.

Dave- But, what about Kelly?

Shawn-don't worry her and Rebecca are talking and making lunch.

Dave-Shawn, something happened

Shawn- I know

Dave- No Shawn you don't it involves Kelly.

Shawn- Kelly?

Dave- It was strange it was like a voice telling me that she was the one that I was to be with, that she would help me with my new life with him.

Shawn- That was God talking to you, Dave.

(POV In the kitchen with Kelly and Rebecca)

Kelly- Something strange happened when I went to hold Dave and he fell into my arms.

Rebecca- What happened Kelly?

Kelly- I felt that God was telling me that I was to be with Dave and help lead him in his life long spiritual journey.

Rebecca-That's great

Kelly- We have only know each other since Friday night

Rebecca- That means nothing when God wants something done it gets done, and besides Shawn and I were only together for a week before we got married (laughing)

(POV back to Dave and Shawn)

Dave- Kelly is going to think I am nuts if I tell her.

Shawn- So don't tell her. I have a strong feeling she already knows.

Dave- Do you think so?

Shawn-I know so. Let's go see how bad the girls are bashing us.

Dave- Rebecca wouldn't do that, would she?

Shawn- (Laughing) Any chance she gets

Dave just laughed.

They headed down stairs to hear the girls laughing.

Shawn- alright ladies stop taking about us.

Rebecca-Oh, we weren't

Dave- I bet.

I went over to Dave and put my arms around his waist and asked him f he had a good talk with Shawn. He said it was great as he hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead.

Rebecca- Alright guys enough dinner is ready.

As we all sat down Dave pulled out my chair out for me. Rebecca looked at Shawn and said I remember when you used to do that for me. Shawn laughed and said I used to do that for you? Rebecca hit him. After dinner Rebecca and I started to clear the table but Shawn scolded us and told us that him and Dave would clear the table and do the dishes.

Rebecca-There is a God in heaven (laughing)

We all sat for the next couple of hours playing the un-game. We found out a lot about each other, especially Dave and I.

It was around five p.m. when Dave and I left. Once we got in the car an unexpected in unison came an I love you and a full embrace.

Kelly-Wow where did that come from?

Dave-I don't know but it felt so right.

Kelly-Yes it did.

The whole ride back to the hotel Dave held my hand but not a word was said, we didn't even look at each other. When we got back to the room, I looked at Dave and asked him what's wrong?

Dave-Absolutely nothing every thing is just perfect, you are just perfect.

Kelly-So are you. Do you have any objections to staying in the rest of the evening?

Dave- No not at all. Why?

Kelly-I just want to shower and have a nice relaxing night, maybe snuggled up on the couch in our room and watching a movie.

Dave- you know I was just thinking the same thing.

I got my p.j.s and went into the bathroom. I stepped into the nice hot shower and washed my hair and body then it happened. I slipped and fell. I hit my arm on the side of the tub and couldn't move it. It really hurt and I couldn't do anything except turn off the water, I couldn't stand up. I started to scream for help.

(POV out in the living room)

Matt, Jeff, Shannon, and Dave were all in the living room watching TV Then after a while Matt said did you hear that?

Jeff- Hear what?

Matt turned the TV down and they heard me screaming.

They all came running in to the room. Dave realized I was in the bathroom.

Dave –Are you ok?

Kelly-(Crying) No I am not. I fell and hit my arm. I think I may have broke it and I can't get out of here I need help.

Dave came in and tried to drape a towel over me with out looking before helping me out.

Kelly-(screaming at him) don't worry about the damn towel just get me out of here.

Dave – I am sorry I am trying I can't do this by my self

Kelly- (Crying) so get some help.

Dave- Matt get in here now I need help.

They got me out and Dave got my night gown on me. He took me to the hospital.

Dave went in to the room with me.

Kelly- Dave I am so sorry for screaming at you.

Dave-Honey it is ok, I was just trying to show you some respect.

Kelly- I really appreciate that but an emergency is just that (ouch) an emergency. Where is the Dr. Dave I am so much pain?

I am so sorry for ruining our night again.

Dave- There is always tomorrow after Raw, if you are even feeling up to going.

Kelly- We travel in the morning, then we travel in the morning.

Dave-You are coming no matter what.

Kelly-No matter what, now where the hell is the doctor? Dave hold me please.

Dave- No problem baby.

The doctor came in and ordered the x-rays. Then we had the normal wait for him to come back in and tell me it was broke and then for someone to come in and cast it. Then we had to wait for the discharge papers. By this time we were in the E.R. for two hours. When we got back to the hotel, Matt, Jeff, and Shannon were all waiting up. Dave and I walked in and I said my god I just broke my arm now go to bed, there is an early plane to catch.

Kelly- Matt, come here.

Matt- What?

Kelly-You get that image of me out of your head do you understand me! (Laughing)

Matt- (Laughing) Done

Kelly- But thanks.

Being the great bunch of guys that they all are they all had to sign my cast with lots of love and x's and o's.

Dave- Ok now lets let her get some sleep, she has had a long night.


	7. Monday's Visitor's

**I don't own any of the wrestlers named in this story I do own my own characters.**

Dave-(With the most tender voice I had ever heard) wake up my dear it is time to get up.

Kelly-(groggily, turning over wincing in pain) Dave I don't have any shirts that will fit over my cast.

Dave- Just get up, I'll help you get dressed. You can wear one of my shirts. When we get to Caroline we will go shopping for a couple of shirts for you ok.

Kelly- What did you call me when you woke me up?

Dave- My Dear, Why?

Kelly- That's what I thought.

When we met the girls in the lobby, they immediately went to maul the guys with hugs they got pushed off and Matt said chill we have a flight to catch. The girls then noticed my arm. They started to whisper between themselves in the limo that Dave has a bad temper and must have done this to me. The guys were talking so they didn't notice what they were saying. I just lost it.

Kelly- (Yelling) would you dumb bitches just stay the hell out of my life. Dave did not do this to me. I fell in the shower, and if you need to know not only did I spend last night with Dave I also spent it with Matt, Jeff and Shannon in my room, yes you heard me right in my room. You will never ever spend the night with any of them. Just keep your little bimbo blonde mouths closed unless you have some thing nice to say. I put up with your comments from the airport to the hotel and at the club and now this. I hate it when people talk down on others. How would you feel if people were talking smack about you. You wouldn't like it, would you? That's it, I am done. I am just done. I am finished. I can't take any more.

The guys just looked at each other with a look of bewilderment and confusion. Because when I started to go off on the girls they stopped their conversation and listened to me. It was kind of hard not to because I was yelling at them. The rest of the way to the airport the limo was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

We made our way to the private jet. As we made ourselves comfortable, I just took a single seat in the corner and looked out the window. Dave just left me alone. I started to cry, why did I loose my temper this just wasn't me. Matt seen me crying and came over to me and bent down in front of me.

Matt- Kelly what's wrong?

Kelly- I don't know, I just lost it in the limo. I couldn't take those girls talking bad about Dave again. I just couldn't. (As I laid my head on Matt's shoulder)

Matt just put his arm around me and told me that every thing will be ok. He told me that Dave wanted me to come over and sit by him.

Kelly- I will in a bit

Matt- Ok

Dave- Is she ok? Should I go talk to her?

Matt- No she is going to come join us. Now I am going to make this very clear to you three if there is one more bad thing said you will all be sent home. This includes hanging on us, if we want to be hung on we will be doing the hanging under stood?

I slowly made my way over to Dave and pushed the chic that was sitting a little to close right into Jeff and sat down.

Kelly- I'm Sorry Jeff.

Jeff- Not a problem.

Dave- (As he put his arms around me) is everything alright?

Kelly- It is now. (I laid my head on his chest)

We landed in Caroline, Nebraska and went to the hotel. The girls got their room keys and then when the guys started to go get theirs, I said hey same situation as before. I own this one, as I smiled. They all just laughed. Dave asked me if there was some place we could go to get me a couple of shirts to go over my cast? I said why can't I just wear yours? He told me you can as long as I get them back. (Smiling)

We went to the penthouse to spend some time before we had to go to the arena to help set up for tonight's show. We weren't there fifteen minutes when I got a call from the front desk that there was a young lady with a child claiming to be Alexzandria Bautista. She has identification. She said she is here to see her dad.

Hold on I'll be down.

When I got down to the front desk I was horrified at what I seen, this bruised and battered girl with a little boy.

Kelly- Alexzandria?

Alexzandria- Yes

Kelly-Hi my name is Kelly and I am here to take you to your dad. Who is this little Guy?

Alexzandria-This is Jason, he is seven.

Kelly- I am very pleased to meet you Jason, your grandpa has told me all about you.

Alexzandria- You know my dad.

Kelly- Yes I do, what happened to you, never mind I know.

Alexzandria- How do you know, besides I don't want to talk about it, and please call me Lexi.

Kelly- Well when we get off that elevator you are going to be faced with your dad, Shannon Moore, Matt and Jeff Hardy. If it makes you feel any better I was in an abusive relationship for six years. I know what you are going through if you need to talk.

The door opened and Jason seen papa and ran to give him a big hug. Then Dave turned around to see his Lexi. Dave put Jason down and told him to play video games with Uncle Matt and Jeff. What the hell happened to you? Kevin did this again didn't he? Yes Daddy he did. Dave went into a rage. Lexi and I yelled at him to please stop this isn't going to help things.

Lexi started to cry, I should have never come here.

Kelly- You came exactly where you needed to come. Come talk to me while we give your dad time to cool off. It is ok to admit that you are a victim of domestic abuse. It is just a good thing that you left when you did or he may have killed you and Jason.

Lexi-I really want out but I have no where to go, I have no money I spent the last of it to get here. I can't even afford to feed Jason.

Kelly- don't worry about it, I'll take care of it.

Lexi- but what about…..

Kelly- I said I will take care of you and Jason.

Lexi- You don't even know me.

Kelly- That may be true but we have a lot more in common than you think. Now let me clean you up some blood has seeped threw the back of your shirt.

As Lexi took her shirt off I was horrified at the site that I seen, her back was one big bruise with several cuts and scrapes. She held a towel up to her front as I tried ever so gently to clean every wound. Dave walked in and said oh my god and started to cry.

Kelly- Dave just go and put your hands on hers while I am cleaning her cuts.

Lexi just leaned into her dad and cried. Daddy what am I going to do?

Dave- Well you are not going back to him.

Lexi-What am I going to do, where am I going to live?

Kelly- I told you I would take care of both of you.

Dave- Kelly, that is nice of you, but she is my daughter.

Kelly-If I am a part of your life then she is part of mine also, let me help.

Lexi-would you two stop arguing you are starting to sound married.

Dave and I just laughed.

Kelly- Hold on honey I am almost done.

Ok I am done; does it feel a little better?

Lexi-Yes a little, thank you.

Kelly- Here is a shirt for you to wear. Would you like help putting it on?

Lexi- No thanks. Now you and dad go and let me put it on.

Back out in the living room Jason was playing Raw vs. Smackdown 2008 with Matt, Jeff, and Shannon they were tag teaming. Jason was with Matt.

(Dave) How is my little guy doing?

(Matt) He is doing great. I'll tag him as my tag partner any day. We have won like a dozen matches.

(Dave) Who id he?

(Matt) Oh do you have to ask. He is Papa. That's why we have the advantage. (Laughing)

(Kelly) Hey Jason, are you hungry?

(Jason) Yes, can I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, potato chips and an orange soda?

(Kelly) You sure can. What kind of jelly?

(Jason) Strawberry if you have it.

(Kelly) Strawberry it is.

I knocked on the door to ask Lexi if she would like some thing to eat, but she was sleeping. I just left her alone. I called the kitchen and ordered what Jason wanted. When it came Jason ate it like he hadn't eaten in days.

(Jason) Thank you Kelly, that was very good, but I am still a little hungry.

My heart sank, I just looked at Dave, and I didn't know what to do.

(Dave) Well we haven't eaten yet; let's go downstairs to the restaurant to eat.

(Kelly) Alright, Hey Jason do you want come with Papa and I. We are going to get some breakfast? Do you want to tag along?

(Jason) Sure, Can I have some more to eat?

(Dave) You bet you can. Anything you want.

As we ate Jason freely told us what had happened to Lexi and him. He had been bad so Kevin had kept him from eating anything for two days then mommy snuck him some food and Kevin started to hit her really hard. The next thing I knew we are here with you Papa.

I just closed my eyes and started having flashbacks.

Dave just held Jason close.

We went back to the penthouse. The guys were getting ready to meet the girls for breakfast. Lexi was still asleep.

(Dave) Jason, why don't you go watch cartoons in the living room.

(Justin) Ok (He gave Papa a big hug)

(Kelly) I meant what I said about I said about taking care of Lexi and Jason. I want them to move into my house in Pens. Gail lives there. She takes care of the place. I will arrange a job for Lexi at my hotel, when she is ready to go to work, and I am sure Gail will take care of Jason before and/or after school, when ever she is working. I have a car she can use for work, errands, or whatever.

(Dave) You would really do that for her.

(Kelly) Yes, I was once where she is now and I wish that some one would have given me the opportunity that I am giving her.

(Dave) I could never imagine you being in that situation.

(Kelly) (Head hung low) I was for six years.

(Dave) (As he pulls me in close) I would never ever lay a hand on you.

(Kelly) I know you wouldn't. (As I pulled him in closer into a full embrace)

Just then we heard a scream come from the bedroom. We both ran in there to find Lexi sitting up in bed crying. Dave sat down by her and she grabbed a hold of him and said Daddy I'm scared. Dave just looked at her and said I know baby girl.

(Lexi) No he will come and take Jason from me and kill me.

(Dave) No he won't he will never find you.

(Lexi) yes he will he always does and he will be more determined this time because I am pregnant with his baby. He will figure I went to you and will follow the schedule to get me.

(Dave) He won't get you tomorrow we are in Pens, but are leaving tonight after Raw. Kelly lives in Pens and we are staying at her house so he won't find you. She has offered you to let and Jason live at her house. She has a job lined up for you at her hotel when you are healed enough to go back to work and there is another person Gail who lives there who can watch Jason for when ever you are at work, she even has a car for you to drive.

(Lexi) Why would you do this for me?

(Kelly) I was once in your shoes. I know how it feels. I swore if I could ever help anyone that was in the same situation that I was in I would do just as I am doing for you, besides I wished some one would have done some thing like this for me.

Would you make me happy and accept my offer?

The grounds are surrounded by a 50 foot wall with barbed wire at the top and an iron gate with a remote control that only my cars can open. It is also staffed by a guard 24/7.

(Lexi) I don't know Daddy, what should I do?

(Dave) Take it baby girl. Kelly will be there a lot. I plan on getting there as much as I can.

(Lexi) Dad, are you and Kelly a couple?

(Dave just at me for an answer, I shook my head yes)

(Dave) Yes Baby Girl we are. We love each other very much.

(Kelly)I am looking forward to getting to know you and Jason. I have a daughter about your age, but she never comes around or calls. I have three sons. One is a year younger, his name is Tony, and he is nothing but trouble. Kyle is two years older than you, he is married to Christine. My oldest is four years older than you, his name is Doug and he comes around a lot. He is really nice, you will like him, Jason will adore him, and he likes video games as well.

(Dave) we need to get to the arena to help set up.

Lexi and Jason got up to come along. The car ride just the few blocks was hard on her.

(Dave) why don't we just stay long enough so I can help set up: then we can leave. Is that ok with you ok Kelly?

(Kelly)That is fine I just I just want to get Lexi some where she feels safe.

When we got to the arena Dave went to help set up and Lexi, Jason, and I just hung out in back. No body talked to me except Shawn introduced me to Hunter.

(Shawn)So who is this young lady and man?

(Kelly) This is Dave's Daughter Lexi and grandson Jason.

(Hunter) No way, the last time I seen you young lady you were like thirteen. (He went to give her a hug but she just backed away)

(Kelly)Just stay here Lexi I am going to talk to Shawn and Hunter for a minute. Hunter she backed away because her back is one big bruise with several cuts. Her boyfriend did it to her. That's why she is with Dave and I. It had nothing to do with you. Shawn please pray for her. She will be living at my house in Pens.

(Shawn) Hey can we come to your house tomorrow?

(Kelly) Sure just look for the biggest house with the fifty foot security fence. It is the only one in town. It is six blocks south from Cosa Plaza on Jones.

(Shawn) we will be there.

(Kelly) I'll be expecting you. I'll leave your name at the security gate.

(Dave)Ok we are done. Let's go. Where is Lexi?

(Kelly) She was sitting right there.

The man hunt began Dave yelled at me, how could you take your eyes off of her? Hunter and Shawn defended me, Shawn was looking at her and in a blink she was gone. We all split up screaming for her and Jason. I went into the ladies room and found Lexi balled up in the corner crying with Jason by her side it's ok mommy it wasn't him.

(Kelly) You took off on me and now your dad is mad at me because he thinks I let something happen to you.

(Lexi)I saw him, he is here, I had to hide.

(Kelly) You should have screamed Shawn and Hunter were right there, they wouldn't let any one get to you.

(Jason) That wasn't him I told you mommy.

(Kelly) (Taking out her cell Phone and calling Dave) Dave I found her balled up and crying in the women's room with Jason by her side. She said she saw Kevin but Jason said it wasn't him. We need to get her out of here. (Dave agreed) I called to see if my car had been dropped off. It was parked in back by the limos.

Dave met us coming out of the ladies room. Chuck Palumbo was coming down the hall way and Lexi started to freak out again, Daddy, Daddy shhh Baby girl that is not Kevin.

(Dave) We need to get the rental car here earlier. I will call the company.

(Kelly) don't bother between Gail and Doug they brought my car down here so we can drive back.

(Dave) Oh yes I do remember you said you were going to do that. But is the car going to be big enough you said some thing about a jag.

(Kelly) I called Gail and told her to bring the Lexus instead. It has a built in booster seat. The law is 8/ 3 1/2ft/ 85lb and I know Jason doesn't fit into any of the criteria so the booster seat was a must choice. I don't know why I got this option, being single and not a grandma yet. Maybe this was gods plan all the long, because I bought the car the day before I got the notification that I won the contest. This wasn't luck. This was fate. This was a part of god's way of bringing two people together. This proves it even more. Especially after yesterday, call me crazy but god talked to me and told me that I would be the one to help you with your life long journey and that you were the one that I would spend the rest of my life with.

(Dave) No you are not crazy, because god basically told me the same thing that you were the one that I was to be with and that you would help me with my new life.

(Kelly)Dave I love you more than you will ever know.

(Dave) I think I do know, but right now we need to get Lexi out of here.

When we turned around Shawn was praying with Lexi. We went up and touched her arm and started to pray also. When we were done Lexi gave Shawn a big hug. Shawn asked Lexi if he could give her a hug if he was gentle. She said yes but still winced.

(Shawn) I am sorry.

(Lexi) It's ok I know you tried to be gentle.

Shawn gave Lexi a kiss on the cheek and told her every thing would be ok and that nobody would ever hurt her again.

(Dave) Come on honey it's time to go. Kelly and Jason are in the car waiting.

(Lexi) Ok Dad I'll be there in a minute. I am just going with Shawn to find Hunter to say good bye.

(Dave) Oh yeah I should to.

(Lexi) Hey Hunter I just wanted to say good bye.

(Hunter) Good bye and you take care of your self and I'll se you tomorrow.

(Lexi) Ok

(Dave) Bye Hunter, What do you mean you'll see her tomorrow?

(Hunter)Kelly invited Shawn and I over.

(Dave) Ok Well tomorrow it is.

When they got out to the car I had a piece of memory foam for Lexi to put behind her back.

(Kelly) Lexi put this behind your back it should make the trip a little more comfortable.

(Lexi) Thank you Kelly (as she gave Kelly a big hug) (whispering to her dad) Dad she is the one for you don't do anything stupid to lose her.

(Dave whispering back I know and I won't)

(Kelly) Lexi are you hungry? I know that you haven't eaten all day.

(Lexi) yes a little.

(Jason) I am hungry

(Dave) I know you are you are a growing boy.

(Kelly)Yep just like his Papa (laughing) there is a little diner about 20 miles down the road, they have the best burgers in the state of Nebraska so I am told. But I think I make the best.

(Dave) In all the confusion earlier did you say that you are pregnant?

(Lexi) Yes daddy I am three months along. I have no doctor here or no assistance.

(Kelly) I will help you with all of that don't worry about that. You will be renting from me. So income is not a problem. Here there is full cash benefits' so you will get cash payment for doing nothing. You just have to get on WIC. I can help you with all of that tomorrow.

(Lexi) Why are you doing this all for me?

(Kelly)Why do keep asking the same question? I love your father and you are a part of your father and well you know the rest of the answer.

Pulling into the diner

(Dave) finally food.

(Jason) Yes food, I am starving.

(Lexi) you are always hungry.

(Dave) Just so you know at breakfast Jason told us the story of how you ended up here. How many times has he with held food for punishment?

(Lexi) A lot that is the only real punishment he used

. (With head hung Low) Daddy I couldn't stop him when Jason would cry that he was hungry at first Kevin would hit him. Then he would take it out on me. There was nothing I could do, he would pull knives out on me and once he even pulled out a gun. Daddy I was so scared. Then this last time I knew I had to leave for Jason, myself, and the baby.

I waited until he passed out from being drunk then I stole the money out of his wallet to find you.

(Dave) You made the right decision for you and your family.

We arrived at my house around midnight. Hector was manning the gate. He said welcome home Ms.Kelly, guests I see. Yup this is Dave Bautista, his daughter Lexi, and her son Jason. Lexi and Jason will be living here. I will Have there pictures down here tomorrow along with Dave's because he will be spending a lot of time here as well. When we got into the house Gail was still awake in the living room watching a movie. She was startled by us coming in. After, all the introductions had been made Dave put Jason to bed. Lexi still couldn't believe that I was still letting her and Jason stay in a house so beautiful with her. Before I showed her the room she would be staying in I gave her some pajamas that she could wear. She came and gave me and her dad a hug and kiss good nite. She thanked me again. I told you are very welcome my dear.

When Dave and I went to bed he told me that he couldn't believe that I just took in his daughter like she was my own. Dave I feel like she is mine because of you. I don't have the best relationship with her since she was 16 and pregnant with Jason, I kind of haven't been there a lot for her and now for her to come to me in this situation, it scares me. Angie or her mom was always there to help her and now she is coming to me. I don't know what to make of it. Dave she loves you and she needs a protector and dads are protectors.

(Kelly) Good night Dave (Holding him tightly)

(Dave) Good nigh Kelly (Holding her back just as tight)


	8. Tuesday

**I don't own any WWE characters**

When I awoke it was to the smell of coffee and pancakes. I thought man it's early for Gail to be up, but then I realized Dave was gone from my side. I went down to the kitchen, there I found Dave and Lexi in conversation. I had turned around to not disturb them but I was caught by Dave.

(Dave) where do you think you are going?

(Kelly)I didn't want to disturb your talk with Lexi.

(Dave) We were just catching up, besides I made breakfast for you.

Just then Doug came threw the door "Hi Mom Oh I guess I am just in time for breakfast."

(Kelly) My god Doug your timing is so impeccable. This breakfast is mine. My brined made it for me.

(Doug) Oh Mom you got a boyfriend. It's about time. Now I don't have to see you sulk around all of the time and work your self to death.

(Kelly) Douglas Jeremy, stop that right now! Oh and by the way This is Dave and his daughter Lexi and I am sure her son Jason will be down soon.

(Doug) How long are you all going to be here for?

(Kelly) Lexi and her son will be living here. Dave will be in and out and I should have my regular schedule after Friday, maybe I don't know yet. We need to go shopping for some things for Lexi and Jason after Jason eats breakfast you are more than welcome to come with if you would like. But of course we will need to take your van for all of the things we need to get any way. I was going to call you to see if we could use the van, but hey you must have been reading my mind. Mom Gail called me she was sick and she needed me to come help around the house.

(Kelly) Doug come into my office with me.

(Doug) What mom?

(Kelly) Lexi has run away from a very abusive relationship. She needs a lot of help right now her back is one big bruise with several cuts and scrapes. She needs a lot of support. I just wanted to let you know before you went to joke around with her and well you know she takes off crying or even worse starts beating on you.

(Dave) Ok my little guy is done eating and wants to go shopping.

(Jason) Can I get a playstation3?

(Kelly) I don't care what you get as long as you pick out some nice clothes for school also. Lexi you are also getting some maternity clothes and whatever you want, sky is the limit.

(Doug) What about me?

(Kelly) You can help Jason pick out video games that you both can play, because I think that you will be coming around a lot more than you already do.

(Doug) Why would you say that?

(Kelly) Mom's sense things just wait awhile ok.

(Doug)

When we got to the store Doug, Dave and Jason went to get Jason to get some clothes; Lexi and I went into the maternity section and got her a whole new wardrobe. We met in the shoe department and got shoes for Lexi, Jason, and Doug. Then we let Jason and Doug go to town in the electronics section they got their own cart for the playstation 3 and guitar hero, and rock band among other games. By the time we left Walmart I spent around three grand. It was the best money I had ever spent.

Dave did get me like eight shirts that would fit over my cast, just like he promised and he even picked them out for me. The man has taste let me tell you.

We stopped for lunch and while we were there Jake from the front gate called to say that a Shawn Michaels and a Hunter Helmsly were there. Let them in we will be home shortly. Right away I called Gail and told her that we were running late and to tell Shawn and Hunter to make themselves comfortable. When we got to the house, I stopped at the gate and asked Jake for the camera from him and took a picture of Dave, Lexi, and Jason. I told him to add them to the list of house patrons, with Gail and the kids.

When we got to the house Jason and Doug grabbed the games and the system and Doug started to set it up and he told Jason to go and help with the other things. Jason refused to go. So Jason went down crying down to his mom. Lexi just told him to do what he was asked to do then there wouldn't be a problem. So he did what he was asked to do, then Doug had no problem setting up the rest of the system and once Jason had his things put away then him and Doug played guitar hero.

We all went down stairs leaving Doug and Jason to play their games, for a while, then it was time to go to the arena. Lexi asked if we were going to be home tonight. Dave told her that probably would not be such a good idea and to just lay low for a couple of days until Smackdown leaves Pens,totally.I told her if she needed any thing just to tell Gail or to call Doug his number was on the refrigerator and they will get it. Jason be a big boy and help your mom and Gail.

(Jason) Is Doug going to come play games with me again?

(Kelly) I bet he will.

We got in Shawn's car and went to the arena. When we were in the car Dave's cell phone rang. It was Jeff.

(Jeff) Hey are you on your way?

(Dave)Yeah we are about two blocks away. Why?

(Jeff) I need Kelly to do some thing for me.

(Dave) What do you need her to do?

(Jeff)During my match with Shawn last night he opened up my lip piercing and drew blood.

(Dave) Yeah ok what does that have to do with Kelly?

(Jeff) I want her to make a big about it in front of the girls and give me a big kiss to make it feel better.

(Dave) You want her to do what?

(Jeff) you heard me. Do you think she would go for it?

(Dave) she might but you need to ask her.

(Jeff) If she does are you ok with it?

(Dave)I would be totally be ok with it. It could be called pay back. (Laughing)

Dave handed me the phone and Jeff told me what he wanted me to do

(Kelly)Jeff, you can't be serious you want me to make a big deal over your lip and kiss you.

(Jeff) I am very serious.

(Kelly) Dave are you ok with this?

(Dave) If you are ok with doing it then I am ok with you doing it.

(Kelly) Ok Jeff I'll do it

(Jeff) Great make sure the girls are here.

(Kelly) oh I will.

When we arrived at the arena we walked into the green room where the girls and Matt, Jeff, Shannon and Jimmy Wang Yang were. Just as we walked in Jimmy was showing off his little dance and when we walked in I walked into his right fist hitting me right in the mouth. I yelled ouch as I raised my hand to my mouth. Shit there is blood. Right away Jeff gave me a towel to hold up to my lip to stop the bleeding. Jimmy was apologizing up and down. I told him not to worry it wasn't the first time my lip had met a fist.

When I got the bleeding to stop Jeff came over to me and started to make a big deal about my lip. He took me and gave me a big kiss to make my lip feel better. Just the opposite of what we had planned, but that was ok with me.

(Kelly)Wow Jeff what was that for?

(Jeff) Well I just wanted it to make your lip feel better. Did it work?

(Kelly) (As I pulled him back) Not quite yet maybe a little more. (As we kissed some more)

(Jeff) Now all better?

(Kelly) Yes (Grinning) all better.

(Jeff) Ok Batista, Resident Redneck, Resident Reject and dear brother of mine you guys need to get ready for your matches. I will stay here and watch these lovely ladies.

(Dave talking to Vince) I have a beautiful lady who I would like to be my arm candy tonight what do you say Vince her name is Kelly. She is my girlfriend

(Vince) Alright just for tonight and we will take it from there, make sure you tell her the risks and what to do because you are in a no DQ with MVP and he may try to use her as weapon.

(Dave) I know I will warn her she is in jeans and I will ask Maria for a pair of wrestling flats for her so she can run. Thank you Vince.

(Dave) Kelly, come here my eye candy you my dear are coming with me to the ring.

(Kelly) Are you out of your mind? Did you like fall out off bed or some thing and hit your head? You are in a no DQ match with MVP for the title. Do you know what he could do to me to get to you? To get into your head.

(Dave) No Kelly I want you out there with me you just need to pay attention with what's going on around you and if you need to jump the retainer wall then do it.

(Kelly) ok I will do it just because you want me to.

As the music hit I went out first and went half way down the ramp and waited for Dave to do his thing, then he came down and picked me up and carried me to the ring set me down and he entered the ring then he sat on the ropes and let me enter. He took me and lifted me to each low rope while he took the higher one to do his thing in each corner. Then in the last corner he put me on the top rope and he told he was going to flip me off, and that he did it was fun. Then MVP's music hit He just reminded me to watch closely about what was going on around me. I will as I kissed him for luck.

I interfered many times in the match for the good of my man but there was a few times were I was used as the weapon but from being abused I did learn some illegal moves that were ok in this situation. Then when Dave had him down MVP went for the rope, I pulled the rope out of reach for Dave to pick up the win

MVP was whining to the referee about me pulling the rope out of the way but the referee told him it was legal. When the title was handed to Dave he stopped the referee from holding his hand up and he pulled me into the ring to hold his other hand, unfortunately it was the casted one so I didn't get that good of a grip but it still did its job. Dave and I just went back up the ramp backwards holding that title proudly. About half way up the ramp he stopped and put the title and put the title around my waist and whispered he may not have done it with out my interference. (Laughing) When we got back to his locker room he just pulled me down and kissed me with the most passionate kiss that I think I had ever had.

(Dave) Tonight we celebrate.

(Kelly) we have been kind of been doing that all weekend.

(Dave) No this is an after show party. Do you think you are up for that?

(Kelly) As long as Montavious doesn't start to whine.

(Dave) He is different out of the ring.

(Kelly) Ok sounds like fun; I need to tell him I am sorry for hitting him with my cast. That hurt me too.

(At the club)

I went right up to Montavious.

(Montavious) hey I don't who you are but you cost me my title so get the hell away from me.

(Kelly) My god Dave was so wrong about you, he said you were different out of the ring; all I wanted to do was to say I was sorry for nailing you with my cast, because it hurt me too. But I am not sorry now. (So I nailed him with it again)

(Montavious) Dave call your bitch off of me.

(Dave) You are such an ass.

With that I took my drink and threw it at him.

The whole rooster was just laughing at him.

(Kelly) Now I am a bitch I was trying to be nice.

Dave just shook his head. One night as eye candy and she was already stirring up trouble. He sort of liked it.

(Matt) I can't believe that you just did that to him.

(Kelly) Why he is an arrogant pampas son of a bitch that deserves any thing he gets.

(Matt) You have some balls that what I like about you. We have a house show tomorrow night and I have to go up against him, do you want to be my eye candy?

(Dave) Only if you can get it to be a handicap match, she's mine remember?

(Matt) Oh yeah, I almost forgot. (Frowning)

(Dave) I was kidding she can be your eye candy. It will make him think.

(Matt to Me) Can you learn the Hardy guns.

(Kelly) Know them already (As I showed him)

(Matt) Did your home work, good girl.

(Kelly) Not really been a Hardyz boys fan too for a while. But I swear if I had to do Jeff's opening I would break some thing. Now this is suppose to be a party as I held up my drink lets party. This place rocks as started to dance. Oh where are the bimbos?

(Matt) I sent them home.

(Kelly) Oh why? (Laughing)

(Matt) they were making rude comments again during the match so I got fed up with it and sent them a packing.

(Kelly) oh no Dave now you are going to have competition.

(Dave) Not on your life

(Kelly) But this is his contest. That's not fair to him

(Matt) She does have a point.

(Kelly) Ok I have a solution I have four guys to have fun with during the days for the organized things that we would be doing anyway. That way I am four times as spoiled and after whatever we do I settle down with my number one. Sound like a plan.

(Matt) sounds good to me how about you Dave is that ok?

(Dave) That sounds like a plan to me.

(Kelly) Right now let's celebrate the new United States champion, Dave Batista.

Drinks up in the air for a toast.

Just as we got done the toast done the D.J. announced that they were going to do the Cha Cha Slide I grabbed all of the guys and made them all come to the dance floor with me. They all tried to follow me but couldn't but Shannon he was really good. He was right behind with his hands on my hips where they were not suppose to be but hey it worked out perfect because his body was in perfect sink with mine. Shannon kept me out on the floor for before he cheats. Oh his moves were just heaven he knew just what to do. It was like we were meant to dance together. Our moves were perfect together. Then the next slow song Dave cut in it was From this moment by Shania Twain it took me by surprise, I found my self singing it, as my head laid on his chest, he felt my tears fall on his shirt. Dave and I made our way back to the table and drank some more. We talked with different wrestlers who liked what I did to MVP.

Then any man of mine came on and I got an attitude and started to sing it to sing it to Dave. The guys just laughed.

After I was done, I went to the restroom

(Jeff) Dave I have feeling you are going to be one whipped guy.

(Dave) I don't think I am whipped I have one very special gal who loves me and my daughter and my grandson. She took me but ended up with a package deal. Not many women would take that responsibility. She opened her door to my daughter and grandson, no questions asked.

(Jeff) When she walked into Jimmy's hand earlier she said that it wasn't the first time a fist had connected with her mouth what did she mean?

(Dave) She used to be in an abusive relationship.

When I got back to the table the guys stopped talking and then redneck girl came on and I started to sing. I think I was starting to get a little buzz going. I asked Jimmy if he wanted to dance with me for hitting me earlier. He said sure. I was getting really bad glares from all the diva's they were going up to Dave and asking him if he was going to put up with me dancing with almost the entire roster. She is a big girl she can do what she wants' to do.

(Jeff) Dude aren't you even a little jealous?

(Dave) Nope, I know she's coming home with me, and besides she is having fun. She is asking me first before she is asking the guys to dance.

(Chuck) Dave may I take your lovely lady out for a dance?

(Dave) sure if she would like to dance with you.

I went on the floor with Chuck the next thing I knew I had Michelle behind me by the hair asking me what the hell I was doing dancing with her man. Matt seen what was going on and he, Shannon, Jeff, and Dave came running to my aid. Michelle just threw me down to the floor. You had better watch who you dance with bitch. They were going to go after Chuck for setting me up, but they just left well enough alone.

(Kelly) I just want to go home.

(Dave) Home or the hotel

(Kelly) Hotel

When we got there we went to the penthouse and I went into the master suite Dave followed me.

(Kelly) I can't believe I got sucked into that one I knew he was with Michelle. (Holding the back of my head)

(Dave) I should have never let you go with him. The diva's had made a comment to me about me letting you dance with every body. I should have known it was a set up. I am sorry.

(Kelly) It wasn't your fault. You didn't know. I would just like one night where it ends in happiness. Friday was the drink, Saturday it was the song, Sunday it was my arm, then last night well it wasn't ruined but With Lexi and now tonight with this.

(Dave) Come here let me make it special for you. (As he lowered me softly to the bed kissing me softly up and down my neck and starting to remove my shirt.)

(Kelly) Are you sure you want to do this? (As I started to remove his also and undo his jeans)

(Dave) I do but only to you and if you want to. (As he started to undo my jeans)

(Kelly) I do very much

Before I knew it we were on the bed making love like I had never been made love to before. Dave was so gentle with me, because he knew that it had been a long time for me. He was telling me how much he loved me and I was telling him how much I loved him.

(Kelly) I never want to be apart from you. You make me feel so special. I don't want Friday to ever come.

(Dave) We will always be together my daughter and grandson live with you. I will be around a lot.

(Kelly) You don't understand I want to be with you always I always want to be able to go to sleep by your side. What happens when Lexi moves out on her own does that mean I will lose you?

(Dave) No God brought us together remember and nothing will ever tare us apart. Now go to sleep my angel. I love you

(Kelly) I love you to.

I called home to make sure every thing was ok. Much to my surprise Doug answered the phone. I asked him what he was doing there. Mom Gail is really sick so I am staying in my room. I had to go in by Lexi four times already to hold her from her nightmares. Doug just take care of her ok

(Dave) What's wrong?

(Kelly) Doug is at the house because Gail is sick, and Lexi has been having nightmares she has had four and she let him hold her to calm her down.

(Dave) That is strange she wouldn't even let us hold her.

(Kelly) Maybe Doug has the special touch.


	9. Wednesday and Thursday

**I own no WWE characters**

We slept the rest Wednesday morning awaking at ten o clock to have brunch with Matt, Jeff, and Shannon.

(Kelly) Good morning Gentlemen so what are we going to do today or should I say how are you going to spoil me today?

(Dave) She is just a spit fire chic this morning, watch out. She is like some spoiled little brat. She woke me up by jumping on the bed like a kid.

(Kelly) I do feel like a kid, a kid who doesn't have to worry about bullies any more. I am sorry, but I haven't felt like this in years.

(Matt whispering to Dave) Looks like somebody got laid last night.

(Dave whispering back to Matt) Yes we made love, there is a difference.

(Matt) Today we are going to take a tour of the white house and we will be meeting some senators and the president and the vice president

(Kelly) oh wow Matt how did you pull that one off

(Matt) Well let's just say the president is a WWE fan. So we negotiated wrestlemania tickets for the tour and meetings.

(Kelly) Oh I see so the president gets first row seating right?

(Jeff) Yep that's right.

(Kelly) You guys wouldn't happen to have another front row ticket that I could even buy from you; I got a nose bleed seat I bought it from ticket master and do you know that they were sold out in like five minutes, so I was lucky to get what I got.

(Dave) I have one that comes with an all access pass.

(Kelly) So what do I have to do to get it? How much do you want for it?

(Dave) Just your love and I will give it to you that night, because I expect us to be still together.

(Kelly) Dave, what God has brought together let no man tear apart.

(Dave) Yes, I almost forgot, this is still all new for me. I need to realize that I am not that, the same person who I used to be and with us every thing will be so different. That you are not Jill or Angela, or any of those others. The feelings I have for you are so much different. I can't describe the feeling, it's just different.

(Kelly) yes I know what I feel for you is different from any thing that I have felt before. Like I told you before David Michael Bautista you are stuck with me.

(Shannon) Wow she used your full name you better watch out.

(Dave) How did you know?

(Kelly) I told you I read your book, that's how I know I am one day older than you too. (Smiling) I am on my third time reading it.

(Dave) Oh so you were right when you said that you knew a lot about me you meant every thing you read in the book.

(Kelly) And what you have told me, besides you were following me thru the papers and magazine's, so fair is fair. (As I stuck out my tongue at him.)

(Matt) Alright Stop it, right now or Kelly you can go home too.

(Dave) That's ok I'll just go with her.

(Jeff) I'm hungry, now let's eat.

(Kelly) I agree let's eat.

(Jeff and Kelly were playing in the buffet line just like a couple of kids)

(Dave) Would you two stop it?

(Jeff) What we are just having some fun? Is there a problem with fun?

(Matt) Yeah man chill, we haven't had this much fun all the while this "contest" thing was going on. Those blondes were so into themselves. They didn't know how to have fun, and Kelly seems to know how to have a little bit of fun. The fun and crazy stuff will be put on Hardyz CD. Volume 6 providing that it is ok with you Kelly.

(Kelly) Hell I have all of the volumes it would be my pleasure to appear on Vol. 6. Just kind of fill me in on kind of you want me to do.

(Matt) No scripts for you just keep being your self.

(Kelly) Oh ok.

(Dave) Have I told you lately that I love you?

(Kelly) No not lately, but I do love you too.

(Shannon) Oh look at the two love birds.

(Kelly) (Putting Shannon in a side head lock) Go ahead tease me some more you don't who you are dealing with. I raised three boys and wrestled them all. Hell I still from time to time wrestle with my oldest Doug, Ask Dave he is bigger than any of you even Dave.

(Dave) I have seen her wrestle Doug it is not a pretty site.

(Shannon) Please make her stop.

(Kelly) Say that you are sorry then I will let you go.

(Shannon) Ok I am sorry, I won't make fun of you again, at least for a while.

(Kelly) You had better be now may I please eat now that every thing is cold.

(Jeff) Yes you can eat now as he handed me an empty plate. (I just shot him a confused look) I ate your other plate before it got cold. Now go get some hot food.

I went to get some food and who did I run into but my ex-husband (The one that abused me) He grabbed me by the arm and held it tightly and asked me why I sent him to prison. I told him why and he just tightened his grip on me. I told him to let me go. He wouldn't. The waitress that had us recognized me and told the guys that there was a man in another part of the building that looked like he was hurting me, they asked him what the problem was with me. All I could say to Dave is that this was the relationship that I had told him about when I had referred to the Lexi situation. Dave immediately went for his arm that he was holding me by to make him let go and Jeff, Matt and Shannon were at my side telling to hit him with my cast. The last time I did it hurt me too? Just do it he will let you go. (I hit him as hard as I could with my casted arm) He finally let me go and the manger had called the police. So they took him for grabbing me and assaulting me. They just let every thing else go because it was self defense. The police had seen that. I was shaking so bad the guys took me back to the table. Dave went to get me some thing to eat. The others asked who he was. I told them my first husband. He had abused me six years. Then he went to prison for fifteen years. And that was the last I heard or seen of him until today.

(Kelly) I was so scared until I seen you and the rest of the guys but you in particular because you didn't know who this man was or any thing like that, and you came to my rescue.

(Dave) I would do any thing for my angel even if it meant going to jail for her I would do it. I love you that much. Now get something to eat I don't want you to have any more attacks you did yesterday.

(Kelly) Will you come with me?

(Dave) Yes, any thing for my angel.

Now finally I get to eat, every one is done and I feel so stupid the only one eating. Alright stop watching me eat and talk about some guy stuff or whatever, just let me eat, with out you guys staring at me. It makes me very uncomfortable. When I was done I suggested that we make our way to the white house now. Dave said that he wanted to make a stop first. He wanted to show us where he grew up. Matt said that it was fine with him, if no body else had a problem with a problem. Matt looked at me, I have no problem with it. (I was scarred shitless because of the gang problems Dave had described in his book and that were when he was younger) We went down to the old neighbor hood and a lot of the kids recognized Batista right away. They went to grab what ever they could find for him to sign. He just sat on the steps of the house of where he grew up. All of the kids knew him. Dave introduced them to Matt and Jeff Hardy and to Shannon Moore.

Right away the kids had to go get more paper or an issue of the WWE magazine with them on the cover or in it. The kids wanted my autograph just because they thought I was some one special to be with the wrestlers. Little did they know? My last name I just made my j look like a b no real last name just an initial. Dave didn't even look at it, not that he would have minded, but marriage is I don't know if that will ever happen.

After staying in the neighbor hood for a couple of hours and giving the staying in school and go college and no sex until marriage talk and you can do what ever you put your mind to do. We left to the white house. We went it to the door and told the guard that we were there to see the president he asked if we had an appointment Matt said we did. And the guard called the secretary to the oval office and she confirmed the appointment and she would send one of the senators to come and get us. We had a very good visit with the president and his wife. They showed us all around the white house even the living quarters where we had a luscious meal with the president, the first lady and the vice president and his wife. When we were done we thanked the president very much. He told us to come back any time. Matt said Oh I almost forgot here are your all access tickets and passes. Why thank you Matt you really didn't have to do that. I know but the most important person should be at the most important wrestling event of the year. With that we parted our ways.

(Matt to Dave) So what are your plans for tonight?

(Dave to Matt) I don't know, What ever Kelly wants to do.

(Dave to Kelly) What are we going to do tonight? The guys want to know.

(Kelly to the guys) Well what do you guy's want to do? It is four against one.

(Matt, Jeff, and Shannon) well we were kind of going to the capitol club right on the next block.

(Kelly) Ok then the Capitol Club it is, Dave and I are not staying out real late.

We went into the club it was dead. The bartender had told us that it was early yet the crowds didn't come in until like ten o'clock and he doesn't think it will be busy tonight because of this was a college bar, and this was spring break. The bartender told the guys that they looked like wrestlers and the guys said that's probably because we are. The bartender said that this was a sports bar. So Monday was Raw night, Tuesday was ECW, and Friday was Smackdown night. Some times they will turn on TNA or we will host a local circuit show. That they actually have a show tomorrow and wondered if they had some promo pictures could they like sell them for the Easter seals promotion that they were running. We told then that when we do promotion signings even for a charity we need to pay for our pictures. We normally charge $5.00 for the pictures and $2.00 for an autograph so in reality the charity would only get $3.00 is that ok because we have to pay $2.00per picture then the other $2.00 the autograph money goes to pay our sales person. That would be great so I can put it on the radio that the Hardy Boyz, Batista and Shannon Moore will be here signing autographs. What about you young lady? (Knowing where this is going) I am just the sales person.

The next night was here and the place was just packed with people buying their pictures and autographs. I had to tic on a sheet every picture of whom and if autograph was purchased. It was getting really over whelming. Then one of the bartenders who was getting of seen me struggling to keep up, she asked if I needed help and I told her yes. I gave her own tally sheet and told her what to do. Every thing was going a lot better with my help. Dave took a small break during the first match while we were trying to figure out the finances. He came up behind me and put his arm around my waist and asked me what was going on I said this is Judy she has really been helping me a lot. I was getting so tired handling 3 pics for the Hardyz Matt, Jeff and then the tag then you and Shannon. It was so hard. Judy came to my rescue. She is getting a cut for this even though she said she said she doesn't want nothing but free pictures and autographs. Dave went back to his seat but not after giving me a kiss. Judy asked me how I got so lucky. I just told her that he was my boyfriend. She said you are the luckiest girl in the world. I told her it's not all that it's cracked up to be. When the evening was done and every one had their pictures and autographs it was time for the final cleanup.

Judy and I were putting all of the money into all of the piles according to the tally marks and counted out the autograph money. I tried to give Judy half, but she would not take it. She just wants her pictures and autographs.

Here is a camera that I had in my purse; it is brand new I haven't even opened it yet. Let's get pictures of you guys and her. Alright it is picture time. A group picture

Tag Hardyz

Jeff

Matt

Shannon

Dave

She said that she wanted one of her and I also, so Dave took the picture, then as she was getting her autographs she was having her pic taken while every one signed their picture. I gave her the camera

The total for the charity was $1,351.

The hardys tag $533

Jeff $550

Matt $553

Shannon $534

Dave $ 534

I ended up with $8110. But I did end up talking Judy into taking some of the money. I told Dave the rest will go to a bank account for Jason and the new baby.

(Kelly) I don't know about you, but I am looking forward to going to bed.

(All of the guys in unison) bed sounds good.

We all went back to the hotel and we were all talking. I was so sad that this was going to be the last night with all of my wonderful new friends. Matt said that there will always be first row tickets for me all I need to do is call him. (With that he put his number into my phone) Jeff and Shannon also put their numbers in my phone in case I needed to talk some time. Dave said Baby I am not going any where, as he took me in his arms.

We all went to our suites. Dave just took me in his arms and laid me down on the bed. He made me totally sure that he wasn't going to ever leave me he gave me a ring that said love on it and he told me to wear it forever and to call him every day. But he would be there a lot. I also told him that I would be by his side almost all the time if that was ok with him. He told me that he would love that.

With that we slowly undressed and made love for several hours before going to sleep.

Dave told me that he had the next two weeks off before backlash and that he was coming to stay with me and the kids, if that was ok. I would enjoy that very much and I am sure Lexi and Jason would like that also.


	10. The final day, but a new beginning

**I own no WWE characters**

Dave and I were awakened up by Shannon jumping on our bed and laying right in between us. 

(Kelly) Shit I knew I forgot to do something last night.

(Dave) What?

(Kelly) Lock the door.

We all just started to laugh. We were soon joined by Jeff and Matt. Matt asked me what my plans were this afternoon, after we are suppose to part. I told him that Dave and I are going back to my house to be with Lexi and Jason.

Matt asked if he and Jeff could tag along. I told them sure I had enough room for them. I then asked Shannon if he would like to come and join us. He said he would but business was calling his name the next couple of days. I told Matt and Jeff I hope you have your swim suits because I have a heated swimming pool in my basement along with a full gym, whirlpool, and sauna. That's right Dave when I gave you the tour I neglected to show you the basement. 

We got up and got ready to leave to go back to the hell hole that I refer to as home and the others can just come and visit. We had breakfast at Denny's I just had coffee and toast, but I ended up having Matt's bacon also. When we were done with breakfast we went to the airport. 

Dave, Matt, and Jeff needed to get their tickets to Pens. It was so cool because Dave ended up next to me and Matt and Jeff were behind us. When we took off the plane was nowhere near being full. The ride back to Pens was a long one we had two connecting flights. We were kept together thank God. On the final flight Jeff had the seat next to me and Dave had the seat next to Matt, we just asked the stewardess if they could switch seats. She said that would be fine. 

(Dave) I love you so much. I never expected to find love in a contest that my friend organized

(Kelly) I love you so much Dave. You are so right I never expected to find love again period, but I knew from the first time you sat across from me a that table, you were going to be mine. I know "the love at first site thing" is corny but maybe it does exist.

(Dave) Just remember God brought us together also.

(Kelly)This is true

(**I have never been in this situation so I don't know what to do so I made it up)**

The next thing I knew we where going to land in Pens, when the pilot came on the loud speaker and said that we were going to have fly over Pens for a while until they get emergency crew on the runway, because the landing gear would not come down. Right away I just caught myself hanging onto Dave for dear life. He was holding on to me also. The stewardess came on the loud speaker and said they were about to land and would every one please put their heads into their laps with their seats in the forward position and a pillow on their head.

When we landed it was very hard even with a seat belt and the position I was still forced into the seat in front of me which happened to be Jeff's. I didn't move right away. Dave had his seat belt off as soon as the plane came to a stop, so did Matt and Jeff. They saw me just kind of laying there. I didn't respond to my name right away. Dave just held me and I heard him praying not to take me from him or for me to be hurt. I started to move and Dave just started to thank God that I was ok. I started to call out Dave's name.

(Dave) I'm right here Baby.

(Kelly) Now you know why I don't like to fly. (Laughing)

(Dave) How are you feeling?

(Kelly) (As I was coming slowly to an upright position) What the hell happened? I feel like I just got hit by a bus. 

(Dave) The landing gear failed so we had to make an emergency landing.

Just then the paramedics were on the plane checking people out. When they got to me I just had a little abrasion on my forehead, they just cleaned it up and put a bandage on it and cleared me to go. When I got up I was a little sore but the guys told me that was to be expected, because of the way we had to land. When we got to the airport Doug and Lexi were there waiting for us. Doug was holding Lexi comforting her while waiting for us to come off of the plane. When they seen us they came running to make sure we were ok. 

(Dave) Calm down kids we are fine. Doug your mom is a little sore, but for the type of landing we had your mom is a little tiny and didn't have her seat belt tight enough. 

(Kelly) Enough about us, what is up with you two? We leave and you Lexi can't be touched, the next thing I know it looks like you have my son wrapped around your little finger.

(Doug) MOM it's not like that we are just really good friends. We have a lot of things in common.

(Dave) It had better be just friend's boy. (Laughing)

(Kelly) Dave, behave yourself this is my baby you are talking to.

(Lexi) Calm down Daddy, we are just friends.

(Kelly) I need to know if you brought the van, please say yes because we have Matt and Jeff with us for the weekend.

(Doug) Yes mom, I brought the van.

(Kelly) That's my boy.

When we got back to the house I showed Matt and Jeff where they would be staying and then I got ready for the basement tour. I floored the guys with the set-up that I had down there. I had a gym that they just had to use right away, so of course I had to stop and do some of my routine also. They couldn't believe that I could do a full run four miles in twenty minutes. (Not a jog but a full run). I also did some of my weight regimen which was every machine and free weight exercise that could be possible with my arm being broke. Then after that we went thru the doors into a split shower/changing room that went into the pool room with the sauna and whirlpool. We went straight for the whirlpool

Doug, Lexi, and Jason came down to the pool. Doug went into the whirlpool; Lexi just hung her legs over the side. I came over and measured Jason; he was big enough to go on the slide. I told Doug to put up the safety net on the area. He had forgotten all about the safety net because it was so long since the area was like that.

Doug took the big safety net and set it up around the area that would not be over Jason's head. Lexi thought that was just the coolest thing in the world. Doug stayed in and Lexi went into the pool to play with Jason. I just laid my head on Dave's shoulder and relaxed even more. We were watching Lexi, Doug and Jason interact in the pool. It was so cute. I looked at Dave and told him that they would make a good couple and Doug is so good with Jason. Dave reminded me of the baby. I know we will just have to wait and see may be they will just really be friends. 

(Kelly) Ok guys, what do we want for dinner tonight?

(Jason) Kelly we haven't eaten lunch yet.

(Kelly) Why not?

(Jason) I was taking care of Gail and she can't cook she is sick.

(Lexi) Go make your self a Peanut Butter sandwich.

(Kelly) Com on buddy I'll make you one and we will bring it back down here.

(Dave) I'll come with.

I told Dave that Lexi can't be telling Jason to do things like that for the simple fact that I don't want him to hurt himself. I don't know if she noticed but I have pots, pans, and knives hanging all over the place. It just takes a brush up against the wrong place and that's it. Look here is the peanut butter and here is the switch for the iron pots. Even if Doug showed him the switches there is always that .5 chance it will happen Dave he is only seven. He still needs to have his mom to do things for him. If Doug is going to be a distraction from her parenting I will send him home. Dave told me that he didn't think that she actually knew how to parent the right way. Her mom was always at the bar. I was working. Then when I married Angie I came with baggage and she wasn't prepared. So when Lexi got pregnant, she was winging it she was never taught how to parent. Oh so I see I have my work cut out for me. Kelly what do you mean? When I am here I am going to have to co-parent, as I turned, gave Jason his sandwich, a kiss on the forehead, and sent him on his way. Dave grabbed me by the arm and turned me around and asked me what I meant by that? I said first of all let go of my arm go that hurts do it again and you can hit the road and number two I meant to help teach her in what to do be like another parent like a mentor. Dave pulled me in close and told me he was sorry he didn't mean to hurt me. I know that you didn't it has just been a long week and I need a little nap before dinner. Please tell Doug or who ever wants to do dinner just do it. Doug knows where the money is.

Then if you want you can join me. That sounds great I'll tell the kids that dinner is up to them. I will join you in a little bit as he gave me a quick peck on my lips.

When Dave went back to the pool area Jason was in the pool all by himself with no body even paying any attention to him. Dave went off "why is Jason in the pool all by himself with nobody watching him?" (Lexi's back was to the pool and so was Doug's) Damn it Lexi you should know better you need to watch him; it may not be over his head, but what if he goes down the slide and hits his head and drowns. You wouldn't even know it. Lexi just yelled back at her father "oh now you are Mr. Perfect Parent well excuse me." (Matt, Jeff, and Doug just looked on uncomfortable)

(Dave) I know I wasn't around a lot when you were growing up but it was my money that feed and clothed you and I tried to make things right when I was home.

(Lexi) Yeah that's why you cheated on mom. You set a really good example and then you did the same thing to Angie, are you going to the same thing to Kelly?

(Dave) I had some problems, I will be the first to admit it, but now I am really trying to straighten out my life and that means starting out with a fresh slate with some one who accepts for David Bautista the man not the wrestler. That is how Kelly looks at me; she could care less that I wrestle. If she had nothing I would still love her also. 

(I as listening to all of this through the intercom system, I had a tear run down my cheek He would still love me no matter what. Is that true?)

Dave came back from the basement with Jason in tow, he a told Jason to go play his video games, him and Kelly were going to lay down for a short nap. Jason said Ok Papa, and he went off happy as can be to play his games.

Dave came into the bed room by me, I asked him about the situation down by the pool. He asked me how much I heard; I said all of it I had the intercom on. You hit the nail on the head when you made the statement that I would love you wrestler or not, that is so true. Would you really love me if I had nothing? 

In a heart beat, you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on. 

(Kelly) The cheating part…………

(Dave) Never, that is one of the demons that I gave to God, Sunday at church, that's when God told me you were the one for me.

We just laid there in bed holding one another as we drifted off to sleep. Mean while down by the pool. Lexi was complaining about her Dad to the guys. They listened, but only out of courtesy. Matt changed the subject and asked Doug if he liked wrestling. Doug said I eat, sleep, and breathe the WWE, and TNA. 

Jeff just laughed so were you surprised to see us in tow with your mom to come home for the weekend. I didn't know what to expect. I knew Dave would be here. I never quite know what to expect from my mom. She is full of surprises. Hell the other day she had Shawn Michaels and HHH here. I come around at least three or four times a week to work out and eat mom's food. (Laughing) 

I think I am going to have to go back to a schedule of cardio and strength every other day both every time is just getting too much, plus I am going to start training Lexi and Jason. 

Well we need to decide what we are doing to do for dinner. Mom and Dave are lying down. Matt suggested pizza, every one else agreed. OK who is coming with me to pick it up? Lexi said I will. Matt asked her if she would at least check on Jason. Lexi said you know we will just take him with us. 

We had been asleep for about two and a half hours when Jason came into our room to tell us to get up the pizza was here. I turned over and looked at Dave and said oh yes pizza Matt must have picked.

Dave and I made our way down the steps; I yelled to Doug there had better be beer left in the bar cooler. There is Mom I just restocked it last week. We moved the pizza into the bar area where there were a couple of tables and a fully stocked bar. I asked Dave to come into the walk up attic with me. When we got up there I found the little picnic table from when my kids were just a couple of years older than Jason. My ex-husband (The abusive one) had made it for them.

Dave looked at me and said you saved a lot of things why? I just said I don't know, grandchildren, Jason?

When we got back to the bar area with the cleaned off picnic table, Jason could not believe that I had a special table just for him.

Doug said Mom is that the old one that Dad made for us? Yes Doug it is.

We just sat around and ate our pizza and had some beers, and then Jason told Lexi he was tired, she just told him to go to bed then. I just looked at Dave and said she doesn't know how to love him does she? Dave just looked at me and said what do you mean? Maybe it is just different parenting styles but when you were around did you at least give the girls hugs before they went to sleep? I see where you are going with this. Yes I did give those hugs and kisses every chance I got and I told them I loved them, and I made sure they were tucked in their bed safely. Let's go give Jason his hug and tuck him in. When we did that Jason didn't know what to think nor do he said that he hadn't been hugged or tucked in, in a long time. My heart just sank. I told him that when ever he wanted a hug that I never get enough so he could come to me I would gladly give him one and when Papa is here he needs lots of hugs too and I can't always give him all the hugs he needs so you can help me keep him with all the hugs he needs. Is that a deal? 

(Jason) Deal Kelly. Kelly I have a question for you.

(Kelly)Go ahead and ask me Jason.

(Jason)No you will think it is dumb.

(Kelly)Jason no question is dumb. 

(Jason) Can I call you Grandma Kelly?

My eyes got wide, I had to catch my breath, and I defiantly did not expect that question.

(Kelly) Grandma or Grandma Kelly

(Jason) Grandma Kelly at least until you and Papa get married.

I just looked at Dave for that nod of approval all I got was him behind me whispering in my ear Grandma Kelly does have a nice ring to it. We will work on Grandma later.

(Kelly) Of course you can call me Grandma Kelly (As I gave him a big hug and gave him a kiss on the forehead and tucked him tightly into bed.)

When we got back down to the bar area the kids along with Matt and Jeff were watching Friday night Smackdown (even knowing it is taped on Tuesdays) Matt wasn't going to spoil it for Doug and Lexi.

(Lexi) So Kelly did Jason ask you his question that he has been asking me for two days now? 

(Kelly) What question would that be?

(Lexi) What to call you now that you are with Papa? I gave him a few different things I just want he asked.

(Kelly) I am now known as Grandma Kelly.

Every one in unison ahhhhh that is so cute. 

(Kelly) I know now can I have a beer my dear son. 

Doug handed me a beer and then Dave asked for one also. We sat around with the kids and watched the rest of Smackdown. Matt decided he wanted to try my wrestling skills so we cleared the tables out of the bar and Doug asked Mom do you still have the wrestling mat? I looked at him and said I think so but I am not going to dig through the attic for it now, I think we even have the old ring but I wouldn't trust that thing now to save my life. Mom you are a pack rat. Yes and just for saying that guess who is helping me clean the attic tomorrow. Matt said shut up Grandma Kelly and let's see what you've got. Just remember I am fighting with a handicap of only one arm and you just want to mat wrestle me to feel my boobs. Matt said well that too, but Doug said you can beat him; I just want to see if you can beat me. Ok if you insist. With that said I commenced on kicking his ass all over the mat. Yes and a pin, way to go Mom. I knew you could take the little short guy. Doug the short guy if you are so into your wrestling is Matt. I know it was a joke my god Ma chill or has the Grandma started to make you a cranky old woman. I'll show you a cranky old woman as I stared to chase him around the bar and threw the house, He lead me right back down to the bar area with me with in arms reach of him. Damn Mom chill, as he stopped dead in his tracks and of course made me come to an abrupt stop right into him. I told he was lucky to be full grown or I would ground him. Doug said please then I wouldn't have to go to work. We all just laughed. It was about 11:45p.m. Dave said I don't know about the rest of you but I am getting tired, I will see you all in the morning. I left with Dave holding his hand all the way to the bedroom.


	11. First day of the rest of my life

I do not own any of the WWE people in this story

**I do not own any of the WWE people in this story. I only own Kelly, Lexi, Jason, Doug, and Gail.**

I couldn't believe it, it was Saturday, morning after the contest ended and I still had the man of my dreams here by my side. It wasn't supposed to go down like this, we were supposed to meet and then go our separate ways. But this was so different that what I had expected. I had his daughter and grandson enter into my life. I love them very much. They are all the best things that could have ever happened to me.

The next couple of weeks were hard on me because the guys had left to go back on the road on Monday. I missed Dave so much. He made it a point to call me at least once sometimes twice a day just to tell me he loved me, missed me and of course to check up on Lexi and Jason. I assured him every thing was fine. I had my all access pass good for any shows that I wanted to attend back stage, so one night I flew out to the stampede arena down in Texas, just to surprise him. He was doing a new story line with Maryse. It was like a relationship thing because of the pre wrestlemania thing when she was in Vicky's office trying to tell her to let Dave represent Smackdown right before Dave walked in and did it himself. When I walked down the hall on my way to his dressing room I ran into Matt who told me about the story line. I just looked at him and said business is business as long as that is all that it is. Matt walked with me to Dave's locker room and knocked on the door. Dave told him to go away that he and Maryse were working out the kinks in their lines. Matt told him but I have a really big surprise for you. It can wait until latter. I said Oh no I can't; you need to see your surprise now. With that Dave swung open the door and picked me up and twirled me around with the biggest hugs and kisses. I am so glad you are here. He put me down just as Vince walked by. Vince asked who I was and Dave said that I was his girlfriend, Kelly do you remember her. Vince asked me if I had a problem with Dave doing a relationship story line with Maryse. No not at all business is business just that, right Dave? That's right my angel, Business only, Maryse looked hurt. I think she thought this on screen romance would lead to an off screen on also.

So Kelly, how long are you here for Dave asked.

Oh I plan on staying for a couple of weeks if that is ok with you.

Dave took me in a big bear hug and told me that would be wonderful, because he missed me so much.

I know Dave I have missed you too.

So how are the kids doing they are doing?

They are doing really well. They are really getting closer and closer every day. I think maybe a relationship may be forming there also. Doug has been really been a great father figure to Jason. He tells him bed time stories and has been playing baseball and football catch with him. Lexi and Doug tuck him in together. They have been working on the nursery together. Doug has been going to the doctor

with her. They are so good for each other. I have never seen him so happy and Lexi is really happy also. They are together all of the time. Doug gave up his apartment and moved back home just to take care of Lexi and Jason. Oh by the way they are having a girl. Dave said a girl that is so great.

Oh by the way I think you have some lines that you need to get back to rehearsing. When you need me I will be by Matt.

Ok love this segment is shot in my dressing room and is like three minutes long so I will come and get you when it's done.

Sweetheart I will be watching from the green room, do me proud.

(With that we kissed and I went with Matt to the green room)

When we got there Jeff was there along with Shannon and Jimmy, they all got up and gave me a big hug and told me how good it was to see me again. Shannon picked me up and put me over his shoulder while Jeff swatted me on my back side I just screamed and Matt told them to leave me alone or he would let me kick their butts. Seeing as I was no longer handicapped. Shannon asked when I got my cast off.

I told him yesterday, that is one of the reasons why I came, but my main was to see my man.

Awwww Shannon said I am flattered.

No Shannon my main man, I replied but nice try, I have to give you credit.

Oh well it was worth the shot Shannon said.

I still like you Shannon as I gave him a big hug. How could I forget any of you guys? You made such a big impact on my life, especially you Matt; if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met the man of my dreams. My soul mate, my future partner for life, I owe it all to you.

(Nobody wanted to tell me what had really been going on the past few weeks but I could sense something was wrong just when I said that)

The look on your faces some thing is wrong. He has been cheating on me hasn't he?

Matt came over to me and just took me in his arms and told me that Dave had indeed been flirting a lot with the divas more than normal being a little more touchy with Maryse, but has not actually slept with any one to their knowledge.

I just hugged Matt back and started to cry and said I just didn't believe that it was true. Why would he do something like that? He was supposed to be a changed man.

With the last two sentences being said Dave had walked in to say what the hell is going on in here?

I don't know Dave why don't you tell me?

Tell you what, about how these guys are idiots.

They are telling me that you have been flirting more with the divas and you are getting touchier with Maryse than the script requires. Is this true? Don't lie to me, I seen the way that Maryse looked when you introduced me to Vince as your girlfriend. You know if you don't want me all you need to do is tell me. Don't go behind my back like you first wife and Angie. I don't want to be the third victim. You told me and Lexi that you were a new man and you would never hurt me like that or is the lying part some thing you didn't give up the Sunday in question. If you are worried about Lexi and Jason don't be they will not suffer for their father/grandpa's stupidity. They have Doug to take good care of them.

Dave just took me in his arms and told me that I was the only one for him and that he didn't want to do the story line with Maryse any more. He was going to tell Vince right now.

Vince told him it was too late to change it but that Matt and I could catch them and I would make a seen and that would bring the story line to an end.

The story line took place then Matt and I walked into the locker room with Dave and Maryse in the middle of her rubbing her hands all over his body and just about ready to kiss him when I grabbed Maryse and asked her what the hell she was doing to my man. She just tried to blame it on him and I told her that is not what I seen and if she knew what was good for her she would stay away from my man. With that I sat on Dave's lap and started to kiss him like Maryse was supposed to and asked him if he missed me? Dave kissed me back and told me he missed me more than life itself. (Camera's cut) The crowd went wild.

Vince came to Dave and said ok with that done we had another problem Maryse was supposed to accompany you to the ring for the main event.

Dave said well then why can't Kelly just accompany me to the ring?

I don't see why not she has before, so why not now? It is funny the last time she went to the ring with you it was a match against MVP and guess who you are up against tonight.

I piped up MVP; I have no cast to hit him with on accident tonight. (Laughing)

You have a very smart young lady there Dave. How long is she going to be around?

She will be here for at least for a couple of weeks.

Vince said well I hope it's longer, to keep you in line.

With that Dave and I just laughed.

It was time for the match MVP never even knew that I was there, he never watched in the green room he just came out when he knew he had to come out. He was out in the ring first doing his normal spouting off about being ½ man ½ amazing and all that jive when Batista's music hit he was surprised to see me come out after Dave was ¾ of the way down to the ring. I ran to catch up. Then when we entered the ring MVP said what is your girlfriend going to pull some cheap shot on me again, oh no wait her arm is out of the cast. Dave took the microphone and reintroduced me. This time I was out of the ring when the bell rang. Thank God because a short dress and high heels don't go well with duck and roll. Once again Dave won but with no help from me, Batista Bomb did it well on its own. I entered the ring to celebrate the win once more with him, the next thing I knew Maryse was there and she pounced on me starting to hit me, I rolled her over and took a couple of shots at her before Dave pulled me off of her. Dave's music just hit again and back up the ramp we went. When we got back behind the curtain I asked if he knew she was going to come out and attack me. He told me no. But he was glad that I had the wrestling background from the boys to flip her over like I did.

I really wasn't going to hit her but she left me no choice it is a show can't let the bitch hit me and not fight back right.

That's right baby you did well, and you hit her with in script guide lines.

I wish she would have hit me within script guide lines. My cheek is really sore.

Dave told me that it was starting to bruise and that we needed to get an ice pack for it right away.

After getting the ice pack Dave took me to the green room to wait with Jeff, for him while he showered and got ready to go back to the hotel.

Jeff said to me removing the ice pack damn she popped you pretty good didn't she?

Yes but I have been hit by better than her.

Vince stopped by to offer his sincere apogees for Maryse's actions. He was going to be fining her 2000 for this incident. Every one on the roster knows not to touch a guest at ringside or in the ring, unless it is scripted and then the guest is expecting it.

From the looks of your cheek she hit you full force didn't she?

Yes she did, and I hit her back a scripted hit.

Vince told me I should have hit her back like she hit me. He did like the way that I flipped her over thou, and that I had some talent if I ever wanted to get into the business.

I told him no way if any thing I would be Dave's arm candy and that would be my extent of my involvement in the business. I have my own multimillion dollar businesses to run.

Dave came to the green room to get me to go to the hotel and seen me talking to Vince.

He said hey Vince you aren't trying to recruit another Diva are you?

Vince said it doesn't hurt to try. She said the only involvement she would want in the business is to be your arm candy. If you ask me you should be honored to have this beautiful young lady wanting to be your arm candy. You said you have your own multimillion dollar businesses to run, do you mind if I ask what it, they are?

No Vince not at all. My brother and I own a string of 3000 hotels world wide. You guys stay in at least half of them. I have started to discount certain entertainers' rooms. The one's that have chosen to treat me with respect are getting the discounts and special rooms, as of right now there are only four people, Matt, Jeff, Shannon, and Dave.

Vince said I try to book the penthouse suites for myself and my staff but can never get it. It is always booked.

Well Vince to tell you the truth the penthouse is the special rooms that I was talking about.

Well hook me up their Kelly.

Vince can't they are normally full because I have first dibs. But we will see one of these days when the usual people are off and I don't have business in that town and it isn't booked by an over seas client.

Well Vince said that would be really nice if you could do that some day.

I'll try to fit you in some time. (Laughing)

Dave asked me if I was ready to go to the after show party at the hotel lounge. I told him of course, I didn't come all this way just to be arm candy and to watch matches. I also asked him if the guys found their rooms ok. He said I kind of thought some thing was up when we ended up in the penthouse again.

What do you mean you guys have had the penthouse with out me?

I had a feeling that today was going to be a special day and now I know why. It is all because of you.

Well I am glad I could make your day because it makes my day every time I see you. I feel like I did the first time I seen you.

(At the hotel lounge, Karaoke was going on)

Dave took me up on the stage and did the song I honestly love you again but this time at the end he got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket and said to me "Jodi, I do love you with all of my heart, Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

My eyes got big and I got butterflies in my stomach, as I told him yes I would marry him. I would marry him.


	12. A time for rejoicing

I do not own any of the WWE people in this story

**I do not own any of the WWE people in this story. I only own Kelly, Lexi, Jason, Doug, and Gail.**

"Jodi, I do love you with all of my heart, Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

My eyes got big and I got butterflies in my stomach, as I told him yes I would marry him. I would marry him.

The whole roster just went ahhhhh and when I said yes they all cheered and congratulated Dave and I. They were buying us drinks and shots. Dave looked at me and asked me if I wanted to do a little celebration of our own, I told him I am always up for a little personal celebration time. (As I put my arm around him) We went back to the penthouse where I had a champagne and fruit basket with a chocolate fountain put in suite one.

Dave was very surprised when he walked into the room and seen what was set up in it. He came up from behind me and whispered in my ear you sure know how to make things special. We took turns dipping the fruit and feeding one another. I made sure to get chocolate on him so I could lick it off and I think he got the idea because he got a little messy with me also. The night was perfect nothing happened to put a damper on it. Dave took my shirt off and decided it would be fun to be fun to have me lay back on the bed and drizzle the chocolate on my breasts and down my abdomen and lick it off of me. It was like heaven. I let him do whatever he wanted to do to me. I told him to let me return the favor, but he told me tonight was my night for him to please me. I protested he just told me to relax.

I gave in and just let him have his way with me. It felt so good.

After he was done with me I did however talk him into letting me return the favor only because I got a hold of the chocolate drizzle stick. We had a very romantic evening.

I couldn't believe it I was soon going to be Kelly Bautista.

The next morning when we awoke I asked f it was true. Dave asked me if what was true. I said did you ask me to marry you? Yes I did look at the ring on your finger. (As I put my head down on Dave's chest) I am glad it was not a dream. (He just held me tight)

Dave told me all I had to do was set a date.

I told him I needed to see the schedule of the three rosters so we could pick a time when all or most of them could make it.

Just tell Vince the date and he can make scheduling changes and work around the wedding.

How about September 15th. I want Rebecca for my maid of honor, Mickie, Michelle and Eve for my bride's maids.

That sound's good I Will have Matt for my Best man, Jeff, Shannon and Shawn for my groomsmen.

Sounds good to me, we will talk to Vince in the morning before we take off for Georgia. Jodi, did you fly down here?

Yes I did why?

Just wondering.

I have been getting better at flying. I have started to fly to my hotels instead of driving. I figured if I am going to travel with you I had better get used to it.

Dave just laughed at me. Well Angel on that now let's get ready do you have your ticket to North Carolina or would you like to drive?

I have my ticket, so I am ok.

Do you have them in WWE first class area?

Why of course where else do you think I would have them? The all access pass gives me access to all WWE functions, even any signings I get to play body guard. I tried it at Hunter's DVD signing and it worked. Hunter was surprised to see me I just told him that he would be surprised where my pass gets me. Not just on Smackdown, but on Raw and ECW as well.

Dave just looked at me and he told me I was an evil person.

I looked back at him and told him I know.

We just packed up the things that we had out and headed to the airport. We met Vince at the airport and he just asked me if I was along for the ride, I told him yes and I told him that Dave had proposed to me and to keep all three brands free on September 15th for the wedding if he could. Vince said consider it done as he gave me a big hug. So you are going to be arm candy for the next couple of weeks.

Yes Vince, that's what I came to do, to be Dave's arm candy.

Yes Vince, she is my arm candy. She is so good I could just gobble her right up as he starts to playful starts to nibble at my neck.

Dave this is not the time or place to do that as I pull away.

He gets all sad and puts his arms around my waist and just leans forward to kiss my neck instead.

The next two weeks go by so fast I didn't want them to end, but Dave had a couple of days off so he came home with me to see Lexi and Jason.

When we got into the house Lexi and Doug were curled up by the fire place just snuggled up watching a movie and talking. They didn't know that we were there and we heard them "do you think your Dad will understand that I have fallen in love with his daughter and that I wish to ask him for permission to marry her?"

Doug that is so old fashion you really want to ask my dad that?

I am old fashion and I want to do every thing right.

Oh Doug I love you so much, you have shown me that I can love and you have made me feel so safe, and you accept me just the way that I am, and you treat Jason and Tania as your own.

At that point we snuck up to our room and started to talk. Dave, I can't believe that Doug is going to ask you if he can marry Lexi. What are you going to say?

If my daughter is happy with Doug then I will be happy with what ever she wants to do with her life and the lives of my grandchildren.

We have grown so close and we chose to move on to the next level of our relationship to marriage and it looks likes our children have also. Let's see if we can have a double wedding

Dave asked me why

Less cost of course. (Laughing) No I mean separate ceremonies on the same day, one reception. That way you can give Lexi away and Doug can give me away. One reception in adjoining rooms you know the kind with the fake wall just leave ¾ of the wall up that way she can have her own dinner and we can have our own people can go back and forth between the two. And for the dance she can pick what she wants band, D.J. or what ever and then we can join both parties. The bar will be in the ¼ of the open area. Listen to me I am planning both weddings I am so awful this is Lexi and Doug's time. They might not even want to get married until like next year or some thing like that. You can stop me from babbling any time now.

Your babbling on is kind of cute, and kind of sexy. Come here Angel.

(Just then a knock came at the door)

Mom are you home?

Yes Doug, Dave and I are home, what do you want?

Oh wow Dave is here to, I didn't expect him to be here also.

Doug, get in here and speak your piece because you were just about to interrupt something.

Oh I am sorry I will come back latter.

Douglas get in here now.

Ok, I am glad you are here Dave. I have a really important question that I need to ask you. Well you know that I have been spending a lot of time with Lexi and the kids' right.

Yes I know that and I am really glad she has had some one in her life to help take care of her. Now the question boy I am not getting any younger,

We have well we have been dating for about six months now and we really want to take our relationship to another level. Mr. Bautista I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage.

Why just her hand, don't you want the rest of her? (Chuckling)

Yes, I want her and Jason and Tania.

Doug, you have my blessings son, just don't hurt her or you will have dear old dad to deal with.

(Lexi was out side the door listening)

Lexi you can come in I know that you are listening through the door.

Oh thank you daddy, you don't know how happy you have made me right now. I love Doug so much. I know that this is indeed love. He is so special; he treats me like a queen.

I know Baby girl I just want to see you happy and if Doug makes you happy then I am happy for you.

I piped in so when were you thinking on getting married?

Um Kelly don't you think……. (Cut off and showing my ring)

See this dad proposed to me also. We set a date of September 15th.

Oh my god, Kelly that is so beautiful as she showed me hers.

Oh Lexi yours is so beautiful it is so simple, I like simple.

Dave just looked at me and said simple hey.

Yes, simple. (As I gave him a simple grin) I can be very simple.

Kelly you know what would be really cool.

What would that be Lexi?

A double wedding we could have a double wedding, that would be just awesome and it would save you and dad a lot of money.

Lexi what do you say we go looking at wedding dresses' tomorrow? Then we will talk about the double wedding idea.

Kelly, I would love that. Let's go down stairs and find some thing to eat so I can talk to you a little more.

Ok but let's not make it all night I am kind of tired.

It won't be I promise. Kelly I just want you to know that I love Doug very much and I would never do any thing to hurt him.

I know that Lexi.

He has been a perfect gentleman to me. He won't even kiss me with out asking me first. I have asked him to put his arm around me when we are watching or at a movie.

Lexi that is just the way that he is he doesn't want to over step his boundaries. He made the mistake once and just assumed his girlfriend wanted to be held and kissed, she was being molested by her father and she freaked out on him and ever since then he has had only one girlfriend and that was before you. She treated him like shit. She wanted him to do every thing with her. She made him spend every penny on her. Every waking moment he was to be with her, unless he was at work, he had no life. She even tried to pressure him into having sex but he said he didn't want to. He told her he was saving himself for marriage. She just flew off the handle and told him well aren't I good enough to marry, he told her no and broke up with her on the spot.

Kelly, you mean to tell me he has never……..(Cut off)

No Lexi he has never has sex, made love how ever you want to put it. So it will be very special for him.

Kelly why me? Why did he choose me? What does he see in me?

Lexi he sees you for what you are, a beautiful young woman, and a person whom he feels will make his life complete. He knows what he wants it and apparently he has chosen you.

Kelly, I am damaged goods, I still don't understand. I come with baggage.

Lexi, He himself has been damaged. He had a father that would come home and beat me and when he would try and stop him my husband would turn his attention on him and start to beat him also.

He was beat from the time he was eight until he was fourteen. When he was fourteen his father was beating me so bad I could barely see, Doug called 911 and dropped the phone and went to try and pull his father off of me and that was when his father broke his arm and his nose just as the police arrived. He saved my life that night Lexi and I owe him every thing. So if marrying you makes him happy then, that is what makes me happy. As for the baggage part he loves your children. They are apart of you and he loves you.

(POV upstairs)

Doug, do you really love my daughter?

Yes I do sir, very much. She is my whole world; there isn't any thing in this world that I wouldn't give to have her and the children in my life. They make my life complete. I feel like a whole man when I am around them. (Just then Tania starts to cry) I need to go feed and change Tania, excuse me sir.

Doug, call me Dave, please.

Ok Dave thank you.


	13. Planning a double wedding

I do not own any of the WWE people in this story

**I do not own any of the WWE people in this story. I only own Kelly, Lexi, Jason, Doug, and Gail.**

For the next few months when ever I was home Lexi insisted that we go shopping for dresses. We finally decided on matching wedding dresses. I asked her if she was sure because this was her special day. She insisted on it. She also wanted our bride's maids to all ware the same dresses. I let her have her way. She was planning both her wedding and her dad's wedding. I joked with her about planning her dads wedding and not mine.

The reality hit her and she said oh my god Kelly you are so right I am so sorry this is your day as well as mine, not dads.

Lexi don't worry you just took all the pressure off me, and you have had so much fun I have liked watching you plan everything. There is a bridal show this week end at the liberal hall. Let's go and get the rest of the preparations done thru there. Like the cake, the band or D.J... By the way Lexi you and Doug will have your own dinner apart from Dad and mine the bar will be split, we will have two cakes and one dance, and you will pick the music. Personally, I would like a D.J./Karaoke person. That would be really fun what do you think, Kelly?

That would be fun, the last time I heard dad sing he was wasted at him and I am sorry to say it but Angie's fourth anniversary party.

When we first started to date I heard him to sing, he was quite good even sober.

When the wedding show came we had all of our bride's maids with us. Of course the guys came along to see what the tux market was all about these days.

Dave and I just were kicking it back letting the kids have their fun looking at the different cakes. We were just looking on discussing it on our own and trying our own samples. They looked back at us and Dave looked at Lexi and took her in his arms and told her you are my little girl, you get what ever you want.

Lexi said But Daddy what about you and Kelly?

Don't worry about us we will handle it some how.

I put my arms around Dave and told Lexi we would be able to handle it. A daddy only gets to see his daughter get married once in her life and a mother only gets to see her son get married once also. (And I put a stress on the word once)

As the days grew near Lexi and I became the most horrible people on the earth with what if's. Can this or that go wrong? I think that Doug and Dave just wanted us to get the hell away from them; we were going nuts trying to put the final touches on things.

Dave said to us, why didn't you guys hire a wedding planner instead of going thru a planning book, that doesn't even cover double receptions?

Lexi and I immediately went to go on the attack when Doug stepped in front of Lexi so he got the brunt of her, while I got Dave tackled on the floor. It ended up being so funny because we both ended up getting tickled to tears. Ok, ok Dave I give. Damn it Doug get off of me. (As he does she runs off crying)

Mom, Dave what did I do? Did I hurt her? I didn't mean to. (I comforted Doug while Dave went to go see what was wrong with Lexi)

Lexi, baby girl what's wrong? Nothing daddy I just (As she stopped talking) Lexi just what Doug is down stairs very upset he thinks that he hurt you. Daddy, Doug would never ever hurt me. But when we were wrestling I had an awful flash back. Daddy I am so sorry. It is not me you need to be telling that to it is Doug. Can you tell Doug to please come here?

Yes baby girl I will.

Doug, Lexi wants you to come to her room, just to warn you she had a flashback ok. Thank you Dave.

Doug I am so sorry I had an awful flash back when you brought your hand to come from that angle to tickle me some more. (As Doug took her in his arms) Lexi I would never ever hurt you or the kids.

I know that Doug, I am just nervous about all this wedding stuff.

It will all go fine really with mom and your dad having theirs the same day. You two bridzillas will make sure of it.

It was getting late so we decided to order a pizza for dinner.

We talked all the way through it about flowers and the music where to get the cake from and all that good stuff, basically every piece of information we had gotten from the wedding show. It was getting late the guys made us stop for the night, they told us to keep looking in the morning. I told Dave we needed to get every thing done in the next two days because I was going on the road with him on Sunday, and with the wedding being two month's away these things needed to be done right away. He agreed. He and Doug would help us decide in the morning.

Lexi asked her dad if he would mind if she invited her mom. (Glenda)

Dad can I invite Angie also?

Dave told her that it was her choice that they would be her guests.

I also have grandma and grandpa on my list.

Dave told her that grandma was on our list also.

By the way dad Athena is my maid of honor. Doug has asked his brother Kyle to be his best man.

Lexi you have made me so happy by involving your sister.

I came down and Lexi and I started to put the labels on the invitations. We were done in like two hours. Then we headed to the post office to mail them. While we were out we stopped at the florist and picked out our flowers. We also stopped and ordered our cakes. The only thing left was the catering; we had time left on that. We decided to go with the hotel's buffet service. The only thing left was to make sure all of the dresses fit and the final fitting was in six weeks, two weeks before the wedding.

Athena was coming into town later on today to spend the next two months until the wedding is done. Dad was looking forward to seeing her. Athena's husband was a very successful stock broker and told her that Lexi needed her for the next couple of months, to help with arrangements. (Even though every thing was done) It was going to be nice to see her.

Lexi, Doug, Dave and I went to pick Athena at the airport. It was a very emotional reunion for Dave and Lexi. Dave introduced me to his youngest daughter. We hit it off right away. She said that she was happy to see that her dad had found some one who has made him really happy. I asked her how she knew he was really happy. She told me she could tell in his voice and in his demeanor, it was different than before and she could tell a real change in him.

She was happy that he had met me and she knew it would work for him this time.

We all spent the rest of the week end getting to know one another. Dave and Lexi were catching up on old times and what has been happening in their lives.


	14. At work

Saturday night came Dave and I were packing to go on the road, when he asked me if I really wanted to come on the road this time, because I had been neglecting my business' lately

**I do not own any of the WWE people in this story. I only own Kelly, Lexi, Jason, Doug, and Gail.**

Saturday night came Dave and I were packing to go on the road, when he asked me if I really wanted to come on the road this time, because I had been neglecting my business' lately. I told him yes because I get what I need to know from the reports that I receive on the internet and I get regular calls from Chuck and Julie. My business can run itself. I said why don't you want me to go with you? If you don't just tell me I will fly down to the Shelby Hilton with you and check on things then I will fly back or is it because you feel like you need some space? Dave if you need space tell me.

Kelly, it's not that I don't want you to go, but I do need some space. We spend every waking minute together.

I understand Dave, but can at least fly out with you to check up on my hotel. I swear we can have separate rooms and I won't come near you. I won't even go to the show. You won't even know that I am there. I have a couple of other hotels in town that I will check on while I am in town, so when you leave I will still be in town. I mean I do have a plane ticket to go already.

(Dave taking me in his arms) I am sorry I didn't mean to come across like an uncaring ass. I do hope that you understand. But you could just show up at the after show party.

Why would you want me to just show up at the after show party?

Well you do own the hotel and you need to check out the lounge to make sure every thing is going smooth with a big important party, and nothing goes wrong, and I still would see you. (Smiling) Every one is telling me I am whipped, because you are with me 24/7.

(Laughing) Well you are. No I understand I know the schedule and I know what hotels I need to visit. Just remember you Shannon and Matt have penthouse suites. I will take the presidential suite, there is a difference. I will have better than you ha-ha. And at the after show parties I can still ignore you, because I am at work if I even go. You can make the first move to come to me. Sound like a plan. (At that point I called all of my hotels and made rooming arrangements for myself, I got what I wanted at all locations except for one) Dave in the Iowa Plaza, Chuck is booked solid can I at least stay with you there, seeing that it is two and a half weeks away on the last day before you would come home any way?

Boy, you are really giving me my space, I didn't expect two and half weeks. Yes, my angel that is fine. We can spend some time in between too. You are going to come to some shows aren't you?

It depends if my work schedule allows it. (Smiling)

We went to bed and got up early to catch our flight. While on the flight we talked very little because I slept most of the way. When we got to the hotel Matt and Shannon were checking in. Dave went to get his key and I went to get mine. I went to the penthouse floor with them. I made sure they got settled in and I gave them all a hug, then I went to my room which was down the hall in a special entrance. They asked Dave where I was going. He told them the presidential suite. They asked if there was a problem between us. Dave said no she is just working and doesn't want distractions. Matt said Bull Dave you told her you wanted some space. Well that too, but she is working also. She will be at the after show party.

I dressed in my business attire and stepped out of my door to go to the elevator to go do an audit of the books for the last month and to spot check certain vacant rooms, when Matt met me at the elevator. He asked if every thing was ok with Dave and me. I said why wouldn't everything be ok. Lexi and I have just been planning this wedding and that is all that Dave has heard about, he just wants time off to concentrate on wrestling and I need to pull my head out of my butt and get back to work also. So if you would excuse me I have audits and inspections to do. Well Kelly will you be in the lounge latter for the party? I don't know, it depends on how long it takes the audits. Just as I got to the elevator Julie brought the audits to me, I yelled at her I will do them in my office. She said she was sorry and turned around and took the steps down after handing me the audits. Dave and Shannon looked out the door to see who I had just yelled at. What are you looking at as they seen me with a big box this is the business side of me now excuse me as I entered the elevator. Matt asked if I needed help, I said no I have it but thanks any ways, and I was gone. When Matt entered his room Dave and Shannon asked him who I screamed at and why. She screamed at some chick that brought her the audit box thinking she was going to do it up here, she yelled at her that she was going to do them in her office. Dave has she ever blown up like that before? I don't know I have never seen the working side of her. Dave went down to the front desk and asked to see me. When the clerk told me that Dave wanted to see me I told her to show him in. When he came in I had my music playing and graph paper and ledgers strung all over the place. Comparing them to the reports that had been sent to me electronically, nothing was coming out and I was getting more and more pissed.

Well what do I owe this pleasure? Please excuse my office, I mean mess. Why did you yell at that girl? Dave this is the business side of me, yell I scream, I bark orders. I get pissed when I audit and it is different than what I am sent. I am a totally different person, but I leave my work at work. I did not expect to walk into this much of a mess. Well I am off to the arena and I just thought I would stop and get a good luck kiss from my angel. Oh Dave you are so sweet. (As I gave him a kiss) that's ok I needed a small break before I really went crazy. I am almost done here, I have figured out where the error was made and it was actually made in my favor. Then I am going to do a couple of room inspections tonight and then I was going to get some rest.

Are you coming to the after show party?

I don't know, if I wake up in time. I tell you what why don't you call me when you get back to your room, then I will see, ok. I did watch the show on T.V. Batista had a great match against Mark Henry even though he lost. It was still great because he was my man. When Dave got back to his room, I was waiting for his call. I told him i would be down in a bit. I was wearing a spaghetti strap long shirt with leggings and knee high three inch heel boots. When I walked into the lounge, I walked right behind the bar and told Sandy she had the floor tonight because John called in. So it was myself and Kati behind the bar. HHH had to look at me twice and told me he almost didn't recognize me.

Well when employees call in you need to dress the part to replace them I just didn't expect to be bartending tonight. I expected to be partying my ass off. That's ok tips should be good be good for Kati and Sandy the way I am dressed.

Has Dave seen you yet?

No he hasn't and I kind of hope he doesn't. Hunter try and keep him away from the bar, I will buy all of your drinks just keep him away. There he is take his drink to him.

I can't guarantee that, But I will try.

Hunter went right to Dave and gave him his drink and told him the sexy golden long haired bartender bought it for him. Dave headed right for the bar to thank the sexy bartender for the drink.

I had my back turned to the bar but with in arms reach, all of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder and a familiar voice saying to me Hey sexy thanks for the drink may be we can get together later. I never turned around I just bolted from behind the bar into the back room. Kati asked what the hell I did to the other bartender. I just asked her if she wanted to get together later. I came back out from around the bar and Dave was still talking to Kati.

I tapped him on the shoulder and asked him if he wanted to get together later, and then I slapped him, time away my ass you haven't changed have you.

Kelly, Hunter told me it was you.

Then why didn't you wait to get my attention? I thought that you were hitting on me like I was a stranger; by the way you said the things you said and the way that you said them. I am sorry that John called in but I wasn't going to leave the girls hanging with no help and a big party.

Dave took a good hard look at me and what I was wearing and asked me when I started dressing like this.

I bought this outfit especially for you, but I ended up working. Why do you not like it?

(Taking me in his arms) I love it on you; it shows the sassy side of you that I never knew that you had. I really do wish now we could get together latter now.

But I thought you needed your space?

I thought that is what I wanted but I was so wrong.

Why just because I look like I do right now? You are whipped. (As I walked back behind the bar) I don't think so. You can suffer a few days with out me; after all I do have work to do.

Kelly, just tonight please after you get off of work for a little while. I promise it won't be an all nighter.

Dave, by the time I get done stocking and cleaning, it will be like four in the morning.

How about I help you stock and clean then we go back to your room.

Dave, you are not making this arrangement that you made any easier.

I was wrong, I should have never asked for time away from you, I love you and just not because you look hot tonight. I really do love you.

Alright, just for tonight but don't you ever pull any thing like that ever again. It makes me think that you are out to cheat on me.

Kelly I would never cheat on you, I love you to much.

Dave I love you too, now I need to get back to work, Kati is getting swamped.

I helped Kati out for the rest of the night. There were about ten guys from the roster that wanted to play bar dice. I told Kati that she needed to keep working the bar that I would do the dice playing and help at end of the bar. She was not allowed to play dice as long as I was there. I kept track of the game and served the customers at my end of the bar. I didn't lose a game. I knew that I could hold my liquor behind the bar, some shots I did pass off to Kati and Sandy. After the lounge closed the girls and I restocked the bar and cleaned it. Dave helped a lot by carrying the kegs and the cases up from storage for us. When we were done it was three in the morning. Dave and I went back to my room where I told him I still was a still a bit upset with him. He decided to make it up to me by making passionate love to me. I still told him I was upset and that it had never happen again, that he never knew when I would pop in again. He swore to me it would never happen. The next two weeks were long and hard on me not seeing Dave. I worked my ass off doing my audits and inspections. Then on the last day of the tour before break I finally spent time at the arena with every one including Dave in his room. It was magical. Then it was time to go home to our wedding being a week away.


	15. The week of the wedding and the wedding

I do not own any of the WWE people in this story

**I do not own any of the WWE people in this story**

When Dave and I got home, Lexi was in a panic. I asked her what the problem was, she told me that the D.J. had gotten sick and canceled all of his gigs for the next three weeks.

Kelly what are we going to do?

Calm down Lexi, I have two people who I am sure would be honored to step up to the plate.

Lexi said, but do they have the karaoke also?

Yes Lexi they do. Trust me.

Dave, I have a karaoke system that can double up as a CD player and a shit load of CD's and Karaoke CD's. Do you think that John and Chris would do us the honors of playing DJ and Karaoke hosts at our wedding?

Kelly, all I can tell you is that you will need to call them and ask them.

(I called John and Chris and asked them. Thank god they both agreed to do it.)

Lexi, I have taken care of the DJ/Karaoke person, so we don't need to worry about that. Hell we may even have a couple of live band performances.

Thank you, so much Kelly I knew that you would take care of every thing. You have so many more contacts. Who did you get any way?

Well I got John Cena and Chris Jerico.

Really Kelly, they are so awesome my friends are going to just love them.

Dad, can I ask a question?

What can I do for my baby girl?

If some of my friend's kids want autographs is that going to be a problem?

That will not be a problem at all; I will pass the word along.

The night before the wedding at the rehearsal dinner we got the DJ/Karaoke stuff set up, so it would be ready. Both Chris and John brought things for their bands to perform also.

The guys took Dave out for his bachelor party and the girls took me out for me for my bachelorette party. We all went to different bars but some how we all ended up at the same bar for a little while. It was a karaoke bar. Dave and I did our I honestly love you, without me running away this time of course. Shannon, Matt, and Jeff did our songs from the Bar when we were on the contest. When Matt and I were done singing our song Matt left the stage, but I stayed up there a little bit more I told the crowd that Matt was responsible for me meeting the man of my dreams, and could we all give him a round of applause. Then I went over by Matt and gave him a big hug and told him thank you. Then Lexi got up to do a song and she said the same thing that if it wasn't for Matt letting her dad find the woman of his dreams she would not have found the man of her dreams. Then she too went and hugged Matt and her dad too. The next day was the wedding so us girls went back to Kelly's house and the guy's went to the hotel down the block that Kelly owned.

(THE DAY OF THE WEDDING)

Lexi's was the first wedding to take place so Dave could walk her down the isle and give her away to Douglas. Their wedding went perfect, and when it was done they all gathered in the back row of the church for mine and Dave's wedding Lexi was my maid of honor so she came back down the isle. Douglas gave me away. It too was a picture perfect wedding. The receiving line was Lexi and her wedding party first and then Dave and my wedding party.

We both had separate limousines to ride around until the time of the reception. We all arrived at the reception hall at the same time. We went to the main bar to get a drink and visit for a while, because we wanted to. Lexi and Doug went to meet guests that were coming in. Dave and I were just going to take our time and getting out to the hall because we had separate sides of the hall. We knew that we didn't have to be there right on time, we had been threw this before. It just meant more main bar business also having WWE celebrities in there, because it was publicized on the board whose reception was where. I am for sure the staff told friends who told friends, who told friends, (ect, ect.)

The bar was packed but when we came in it was like a parting of the sea for us to get to the bar. We had all sorts of people buying us drinks and shots. When we left I told the bartender just to put them in a big glass because I was sure people from my wedding party and Dave's daughter's party would be coming in and that Dave and I would be drifting in and out all night long. My staff was so great.

We went out into the hall to make our way our reception when a boy about ten years old noticed Hunter and Dave and stopped to asked for an autograph. His mother scolded him. Dave said that's ok we would love to give him an autograph, so they both signed his book. I asked Dave if we could take them to the hall to get him some more autographs. Dave said of course. We took the little boy and his mom to our reception hall and got the little boy a few more autographs. His mother thanked us and told us she hoped we had a wonderful long life together and we made her son's day that they were in town for his father's funeral; at that point Dave asked the mother and her son to join them in their wedding celebration. The mother said no that they could not intrude Dave insisted. The mother gave in, this made her son Josh very happy, to have a celebration with the some of his WWE wrestlers now new favorite Batista. Chris came up and asked who this lovely young woman and handsome Youngman was. Dave said this is Ellen and Josh, and Josh would love your autograph. Chris said it would be my honor. Chris, would you mind taking Ellen and Josh around and introducing to some of the guys and gals so he can get more autographs? (Dave whispered to Chris that he has invited them because they were in town for Josh's dad's funeral which was tomorrow.) Dave I would be honored to take Josh round and do that and it just happens that I don't have a date for tonight, Ellen would you do me the honor of being my date for the evening? Ellen said I would love to, but I need to go and get changed. Chris said don't be to long, because I am holding Josh hostage. Ellen said with a smile on her face I won't be, but Josh should really change also. Chris told her that he was fine.

Dave and I could barely eat we were being made to kiss every minute. We could hear on the other side of the partition Lexi and Doug were getting it every thirty seconds so Dave and I didn't feel so bad. About half way thru dinner we opened up the partition so we were sharing the whole rest of dinner. We were both getting nailed with the kiss curse from both sides. As the catering crews were cleaning off the tables, Doug stood up and shared memories of me growing up and I did like wise. Dave and Lexi did the same. They rest of the wedding party did the same if they knew any of us four it became a roast. When every thing was cleaned up and the dance was just about ready to start we found out that Angie and Glenda had been video taping the wedding and the reception. Glenda kept asking people to give Lexi and Doug advice on being married. Angie was asking people to say things to Dave and I. Glenda asked us to give Lexi and Doug some advice I told them to live each day like it was their last and to never give up their dreams. Dave told them to always talk over their problems right away and never ever let them linger into the next day, because each day is to be started fresh. Communication is so important in a relationship. The most important is to stay true to one another, because those were things he never did and he screwed up his life, but he was so happy to get another chance, with that Glenda showed a view of Dave and I hugging. I told Glenda and Angie, thank you for video taping more personal moments for us and the kids. Glenda and Angie both wished me good luck because Dave is very high maintenance. I told them not to worry I have him whipped. They just laughed. I asked Angie if she was taping that, she said oh of course. I said oh shit I am in trouble now. Dave came up and said in trouble for what? Oh you just wait and see said Angie. I just turned a nice shade of red. I just came to tell you that John and Chris are ready to start with the first couple dance.

John said this is a very special wedding reception it is a mother son and a daughter, father. The couples are Lexi and Doug Lane and Kelly and David Bautista. So if we could have the newlyweds on the dance floor for their first dance as married couples. Then could we have the father daughter dance. Doug took me out on the dance floor saying I gave you away I can play grandpa. I just broke down in tears. The parents dance was a little hard with Glenda and Dave, but Kyle came and took me out on the dance floor, I told him this was the parents dance. He told me you were both mom and dad to us so you can't dance alone, and besides dad was an ass and we knew even if he were out he wouldn't be here any ways. I cried even more. We went back to our spouse's and the wedding parties. Dave asked me why I was crying. I told him that I had two wonderful sons. Doug told me he gave me away he could be my dad, and Kyle said that I was both mom and dad so I couldn't dance alone. During the open dance I had the best wedding surprise a mother could have, my daughter Dawn and my son Tony showed up. I had not seen either one of them in years. I said to them Oh my god you came. Dawn said sorry I am late but my plane was delayed. I wouldn't miss this day if my life depended on it. My mom married David Bautista and my older brother married Lexi Bautista. Tony said that he was sorry for staying away for so long, but he was working on getting his life straightened out. He had met a girl named Gina and they were expecting a baby in two months. She would have come too but the doctor told her no flying. She is in the high risk category. Tony asked me to dance I agreed right away, Dawn asked Dave and he agreed also. We were all out on the dance floor and the music was kind of fast Kyle and Doug noticed that Dawn and Tony were there so they came and joined in. I found Angie and asked her if she could come and tape a segment of me Dave and all four of my kids, who had not been together in like ten years. She was more than happy to do so. She also had one of the cameras that were on the tables, so she took a couple of pictures of us also one with Dave and one without. Dave also had a camera in his pocket; he took one of me and my children, and one of just my children. I was so happy to have them all in one place. Lexi came over to find out was going on with Doug. He introduced them to his brothers and sister. Of course the camera came out again to take a picture. Then Athena came over by her dad, Dave told her to get together over by her sister and then all the children were together a picture perfect moment. We had Shawn take a picture of us with all of the kids together. All of the kids talked between themselves, getting to know each other. It was such a special moment for us. We all decided we were all going to dance. It was so nice to have all my children together having a good time. Dave said it was nice to have his girls together also. The night was getting late Lexi and Doug bailed around 11:30, and we stayed until around midnight then we went back to the bar until close. The bar was almost empty so we partied with a few of our friends. We went back to our hotel room and got up around 11:00a.m…We had to be back at our house for gift opening at one for Lexi and Doug, and ours was at three. When we woke up the reality hit me that I was Kelly Bautista, Dave Bautistas's wife. When we got back to my house all my children were in their own rooms. I broke down and cried, I still couldn't believe they were all there. When we were done opening gifts Dawn said wait mom we have one more for you. It was a professional picture of all of the kids together. I cried some more and asked when they had it taken. Dawn told me that they had all gotten together a month ago and had it taken. I took it and hung it over the fire place right away and said the one of Lexi and Athena would be hung right next to it.

Doug and Lexi had made arrangements for Stephanie and Hunter to watch the kids while they went on their honeymoon. They had a plane to catch at 8:00. So they left the house at 6:30. They were going to Hawaii.

Dave and I left the house at 10:00 we had an 11:00 p.m. flight to Florida so we could go on our cruise to the Bahamas.


	16. The Honeymoon

**I do not own any of the WWE people in this story**

As we boarded the plane to Florida to catch the cruise ship, we were sent off with well wishers. We checked in to our cabin, it was beautiful. Full of flowers and a bottle of champagne, it had a welcome letter and a list of thing to do while on the ship and what to do at the different ports we would be stopping at.

That evening we were invited to sit at the captions table for dinner. He asked every couple how they had met. When he had gotten to us the whole table was amazed at how we had met and how lucky they were to have a WWE wrestler on the ship.

After dinner we decided to take in a show in the deck link lounge. They had a nice 80's rock cover band. They did all of the music that Dave and I listened to when we were back in high school.

There were some people there who recognized Dave as a wrestler and asked for an autograph. He was happy to give them one but explained that he was there on his honeymoon. They gave us there well wish's and were on their way. Dave and I did a lot of dancing.

I kept thinking to my self God I really married this man, I married David Bautista. I am Kelly Bautista. The realization finally set in as I held Dave in close to my body. I just looked up at him and told him that I loved him with all of my heart and nothing would ever tear us apart.

The night was still early so we decided to go and sit in the hot tub for a while. We sat there in each others arms for what seemed to be an eternity. After the hot tub we decided it was time to go to bed and have some Dave and I different type of alone time. Dave and I had made love before but this time it felt so much more special, because we were married. Dave was gentler with me than he had ever been; we did things that we had never done before. I felt like I was in heaven and so did Dave. We made love most of the night.

We ordered room service for brunch around 10:30a.m... When room service came Dave got out of bed to get it, he ordered me to stay in bed, so of course I did. He brought me brunch in bed. He is so romantic. Today's attraction was to swim with the dolphins or go into town shopping. We had four hours to kill. We spent one hour with the dolphins and two shopping then we went back to the boat an hour early. The cruise had many things to offer on different ports, we did a lot of them but mostly stayed on the ship, to enjoy the alone time and a lot of the events and activities. We hated to see it come to an end, but we both had jobs to get back to. We were on our way back home from the airport when we got a call from Vince, telling Dave that he had written in a manger for him, for the next few months. This made Dave very angry. I asked him what was wrong. He just lost his cool and said they wrote me in a manager for the next few months. What's next a love seen script with my manager. Well now that's not so bad, did he tell you who it would be? He didn't tell me, but I am not going to take the script very well, because it meant a lot of rehearsal time and that would take away from our time. I just told him that we would work through it I promised.


	17. The New Manager

**I own nobody that is named of the WWE here in this story.**

Dave was very upset at the thought of a manager story line being introduced for him, because he remembered how upset I got when the Maryse story line hit.

Dave and I went to talk to Vince; Dave argued the fact that he did not want a manager. Vince just knew that I had not told him that it was I that was going to be his manager. We just let him rant and rave, but Vince would not give in, he was going to get a manager or be let go.

Dave said fine then let me go. I told Dave he didn't mean that, and that I wanted him to play out the manager line. Vince assured Dave there would be nothing to practice.

A few weeks went by and Dave was just awaiting the arrival of his "manager". I kept telling him to just be patient and wait it would come.

Different divas were introduced for his manager from week to week but Vince kept coming out and saying that they were not a good match for him.

Finally after about two months of this going on one night Vince showed up in the middle of the ring with a big announcement, he called Dave out to the ring, he said that after all this time of not being able to find a manager for him, he thought he has found the perfect person for him.

Dave took a microphone and asked if he was sure this time. Vince said he was sure. All of a sudden the song Girl by Stereophonics hit the arena, and there at the top of the ramp was a girl with hair down to her waist a long spaghetti string top with black leggings, and black high heels. I made my way to the ring, the crowd went wild, and Dave just stood there in amazement. Vince said Batista meet your new manager C.J... The crowd went wild and started to chant C.J... With that Vince left the ring. I took the microphone and said so you're the one; you are Batista, the animal, the one that needs to be managed. I have been watching the past couple of months and they say that nobody can handle you. Well I tell you what, Vince is right I am the perfect person to handle what they call the animal, because I am known as the animal trainer. With that I dropped the microphone and my music hit again and I left the ring. Dave just stood there and shook his head. When I was gone his music hit and he exited the ring.

When we were back stage I said, Dave remember when I told you to go with the story line of a manager. Dave looked at me and said yes. You knew about it didn't you. I said of course I knew about it. It was my idea. (As I took Dave in my arms) I told him, I approached Vince with the idea before we went on our honeymoon, and he thought it was a great idea. We worked for weeks with the different divas, until I thought it was time for me to decide to make my choice to take over my role. I wrote the whole line. Did I do a good job?

Yes, my dear you did. I can't believe that you did this all by your self. You know that this will be a full time job with your full time job.

Dave, I know what this meant when I decided to do it. It means spending a lot of time with my husband and running my business' also. I know that I can do both.

Kelly, I know that you will make it work and I love the idea that I will have my beautiful wife by my side all of the time.

The first official night of being his manager was at the pay-per-view One Night Stand now I knew because of the physicality of this match I could not be ringside, but I did sit by the Smackdown announce table, and help guest commentary. Mick told me that I was a natural like I had been calling matches my whole life and was any one's job in danger. I just laughed and told him no bodies job was in danger, I used to record shows with the volume on my TV down so I could commentary the matches myself and then I would watch them again with the sound to see how close I was, 9 times out of 10 I was right on the money. There was small talk about me being Batistia's manager. I told Mick it was going just great we clicked very well from the beginning and it was a great partnership. Vince did a great job when he hired me for the position. When the match was over and Batista had won, I thanked Mick and Michael for having me. They told me it was their pleasure.

When I got back stage I met up with Dave, and congratulated him on his win. He just picked me up and hugged me and told me he did it for me, he did not want to disappoint his new manager on the first official night on being on the job. I just laughed, and told him win or lose he was still my animal.


	18. A new managers dutys

**I do not own any WWE characters**

As Dave's new manager we traveled all over the world together. At all of my hotels, I did all of my audits before the shows. Then at the shows all my attention was turned on my client the animal. I made sure he was prepared for what ever match he had. His entrance didn't really change much except my entrance music played first so I could come down to the mid ramp first before him, then his music hit and he did his thing and the we met in the ring for him to do his thing in the corners, while I stood in the middle of the ring and pointed to him from the middle of the ring. This was a stretcher match against Shawn Michaels at one night stand. I was at ring side getting the crowd pumped up for Batista. The fist time he got Shawn on the stretcher and Y2J came and tried will Shawn off the stretcher I was there to push Y2J away, then the second time I did it and Dave won the match. We stood at the top of the ramp and I helped the referee hold up Dave's hand up in victory. When we got back to the locker room, I told him I knew that he could do it as I gave him a big kiss. I left him shower and he met me down in the green room to watch the rest of the matches.

When I left the green room to go to the rest room Eve caught up with me for an interview on how it felt to be Batista's new manager. I told her it felt great. We clicked really well together. It was like I was born to be his manager. Just then Victoria interrupted and said she should have been hired because she knows more about the business, and she gave me a shove.

Dave just happen to walk by and heard and seen every thing. He just came to my aide and asked me if I was alright. I told him I would be sore but other than that I would be fine. He looked at Victoria and asked her what her problem was. She just said that all of the divas were pissed at the fact that Vice had hired an outsider with no wrestling experience to manage you.

She does have experience but it is very limited. She mat wrestles, she just doesn't ring wrestle.

Well then teach her because I want to be the first one to kick her ass.

No Victoria I will not teach her. Why is she afraid to get into the ring?

Dave, teach me so I can shut her mouth. I am not afraid of her.

Are you sure this will not be an over night thing.

I don't care, I just want to learn, I am so sick of all of the abuse from the divas.

Ok my love we start training you in the morning.

Dave brought in Fit Finley to start training me. we started to weight train, Finley told me it was very important to get my strength up first.

After about four months of training Finley told Dave that he thought I was ready to take on some of the divas like Cherry or Maria.

My story line was that Cherry kept making passes at Dave and finally I got sick of it and started to go off on her, so Vicki told us we would be settling the situation in the ring. So latter on that night I stepped into the ring with Cherry, at first we toyed with each other exchanging words. Then she took me down hard I got up and brought her down with a one armed take down. We kept fighting until she got the best of me. She beat me so severely, she broke my nose and cracked my ribs. But I didn't go down without a fight I gave her a cut above her eye and a bruise on her cheek. She picked up the win with a rollover. The story line had just begun. Cherry was interfering with The animals training and I wasn't going to let it happen. She may have got the better of me the first time but I will get the Animals attention and let him know that I was still in charge.

Off of the story line we still had to deal with my nose and ribs. After the show Dave came to find me in the medics' room where they were taping up my ribs. I cried with every bit of pressure they put on me. Dave just held my hand. Cherry came and said she was so sorry that it was not suppose to happen like that. I told her I know, I it wasn't her fault I just landed wrong. The story line had to take a small turn until I was cleared to back to the ring. The next shot was in the weight room when I caught Cherry talking to Dave when he was suppose to be doing his cardio training. I went off on him and Cherry. I pushed her out of the way and told Dave in no certain terms that I was his manager and he was to listen to me and get back to work. Cherry just got in my face and told me that the next fight we have will be for the rights to be Batista's manager. I told her you are on as I slapped and pushed her. I went to Vicki's office and told her what had taken place earlier that day and I wanted a right to be manager match. Vicki told me I was on the match would take place latter on that night.

That night the bars were raised and this was the most grueling diva match ever seen before I countered every thing she threw at me finally I got the upper hand and picked her up and dropped her from over my head and covered her for the win. When I got up to collect my prize I got back down in her face and started to scream at her that if she ever came near my animal again I would mess up her pretty little face worse than I had tonight as I grabbed her by the hair and bounced it off the mat. Cherry was a new comer and didn't know who I was, the animals wife.


	19. The injury and the end

**I don't own any WWE characters**

After going rounds with Cherry back stage one night I finally told her to lay off of me I was Dave's wife. She said she was so sorry if she would have known she would have never treated me the way that she did. I told her that's ok it is just a part of the business.

The next thing I knew Matt was screaming for me to come to the parking lot when I got there all I seen was an all out brawl Dave and Mark Henry going at it. All of a sudden Mark picked Dave up and slammed him on the concrete and then onto a car hood hard enough to send him through the wind shield. I called for help right away but no one came. Mark just kept beating on Dave I tried to get Mark to stop but he just pushed me aside. By this time all of the roster came and the referees and even Vince himself. The medics were also on the scene. It took every one to make Mark stop beating on Dave. I was crying so hard, I had never seen any thing like this before even in a cage match. There was so much blood. The medics got Dave on a back board and then on a stretcher. I insisted that I ride with him because I was his wife. They just told me I couldn't they needed the room to work on him. I rushed to Matt who was to have his match in the main event and told him he had to take me now. Vince just looked at Matt and told him to take me. We followed the ambulance right to the hospital. When we got there I told the nurse that my husband David Bautista had just been brought in by ambulance. She told me that he was in critical condition and as soon as they got him stable I could go in. I said I am his wife I want to be in with him now. The nurse called back to tell them that Mr. Bautista's wife was here, they told her to send me back, because he was asking for me. I went back and the nurses were cleaning him up so they could actually see where the injuries were because he was covered in so much blood. I just asked the nurse if I would be in her way if I stood and held his hand. I even offered to help her clean him up some. She handed me a special rag and cleaning solution and told me to go ahead if I wanted to help. I started to clean his arm up by his shoulder and he screamed at me that it hurt I said ok now we know that it hurts there. I told the people in the ambulance that. I told him that it had blood on it and I had to clean it and that I would be gentle. After cleaning his arm, the nurse was going for his face but I beat her to it. I told her to do his head gently because he probably had glass in it. She asked me how I knew, I told her I seen him get thrown a car windshield.

She told me that she would be gentle. We got him semi cleaned up when the doctor came in to assess the damage. He had to pick the glass out of Dave's head and take him to x-ray for his shoulder. He had 50 stitches in his head and needed surgery on his shoulder and pectoral muscle. The doctor told him he would be out of commission for at least 10 month's. Dave was very upset, that Mark had attacked him for no reason. I just told him that we would get through this.

He went into surgery and I just sat there waiting for him to come out of surgery it was a good 18 hours, the nurse was coming out every hour to tell me the progress of the surgery and that Dave was doing just fine.

Finally when Dave was out of surgery, the nurse asked me if I wanted to go and sit with him in the recovery room, I told her I would like that very much, so when he wakes up I will be the first person he see's. The nurse said we always like to have a family member talk to the patient to bring them out of the anesthesia, she told it was time to start to try to wake him. They had his bandaged and his arm and shoulder also. He had stitches on his face at this point he was swollen to the point I almost didn't recognize him. I started to stroke his face ever so tenderly and started to call out his name and tell him it was time to wake up. This went on for about for five minutes then when he did come to he wanted a kiss, so I gave him one and told the nurse had some questions for him as I took him by the hand. She asked him the simple things like if he knew his name, the day, my name, the year, simple things to make sure he was coherent. When they were sure he was, they moved him to a regular room.

I asked Dave what the hell happened for Mark to go off on him so bad. He told me he couldn't remember. Dave, I know this is going to be a hard decision for you but I don't want you to go back to wrestling. I want you help run my hotels. Kelly that is some thing I will have to think about, I have a passion for the ring and my fans. Dave I just don't like seeing you like this, and having to witness this happening it and knowing I couldn't do any thing to stop it. Kelly where did you get that bruise on your face? I tried to stop Mark and he elbowed me in the face, Matt got a matching one. Dave just shook his head.

Just then there came a knock at the door, Dave said come in; it was Matt, Jeff and Shannon. Dave said to Matt, Kelly wasn't kidding when she said you guys had matching bruises.

Over the next few months when Dave was in rehab, in his spare time I was teaching him the hotel business. He picked up on it very fast. I was very proud of him. We still had a lot to do with the wrestling business, because of there affiliation with my hotels. We still went to all of the shows and all of the after party shows which made Dave very happy, he was still able to be with all of his friends, and he could fly back home twice a week for therapy, and keep check on business at home. He was in the clear to go to work, he had the big decision to make, go back to the ring or stay working in the business with me full time. It didn't matter to me but I wished he would just keep working me full time. If he did decide to go back to go back to the ring, I would be with him, just like before.

I asked him at the Smackdown event that night what he wanted to do and he asked me what I wanted him to do, I told him my feelings but the final decision was up to him. I would be by his side no matter what. He told me he would love to go back to the ring. I said well then Batista and CJ will go back to the ring. He said really you will come back to the ring with me. I said why wouldn't I, I am your manager. But I don't want you any where by Mark Henry out side the ring.

Dave wrestled for the next three years and held the heavy weight title for two years of three. He was drafted to raw and had many fights. He retired the Heavy weight champion. I had even done some in ring work. Doug and Lexi were doing great they had a baby of their own Dawn Lisa.

I just want to remind every one that they can find love in the most unexpected places.


End file.
